Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by A Libertine So Grim
Summary: Muraki x Tsuzuki. An alternate plot twist in the King of Swords arc. Agreeing to Muraki's suggestion for a game, Tsuzuki includes a rule of his own, resulting in a torrid night... Rated M for graphic malexmale content and crude language
1. Chapter 1: Overture at Sea

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Yami no Matsuei belong to their author, Yoko Matsushita. Thus, I do not own any of these. This is purely a piece of fanfiction.

**Writer's notes: **My first fanfiction in English, and my second in total. English is _not_ my mother tongue, so despite all my efforts with a dictionary and nine years of studying, my grammar might be wanting to say the least. Please feel free to provide me with any suggestions or corrections. I feed on constructive criticism .

* * *

**Overture at Sea**

_Aw, crap. Why__ does this always happen to me? Whenever I'm trying to be smart and think lightyears ahead, I still fuck up. Crap, crap, crap. I would definitely say 'I'm gonna die' if I wasn't dead already. I wonder if you can die twice...? Man, I hate myself even more than I hate him!_

Yes, Tsuzuki was in a mess of a lifetime. Lifetime? More like _death_time in his case. The white tiger casting a maleficent shadow over him chuckled and ran his icy claws along the front of Tsuzuki's flashy uniform. "Go ahead and take your precious time, Tsuzuki-san. One should always give enough time to consider a proposition, isn't that right?" Muraki asked him, smiling.

Tsuzuki's body had gone to overdrive mode; he was shaking and turning more crimson by the minute. A card game wouldn't be that bad, would it? At least it wasn't Russian roulette... though that would have hardly mattered in case of a Shinigami. Tsuzuki usually had good luck when it counted, sometimes his luck was, in fact, the only good trait others recognized in him. But... he had to face it now. 50 chance of getting raped, probably the most gruesome and painful way one could ever imagine, reminded him of his partner's unforgivable fate. Tsuzuki was really angry, but he was in no position to lose his temper. You never know what a murdered would do.

_Think, Asato, think. Stall him somehow so that Hisoka can come to your rescue. _The boy was his last straw right now, though he had no idea if Hisoka would, or could, help him out. Tsuzuki was sweating under his uniform, and the musky cologne his harasser was wearing didn't make the situation any easier. "You know, Tsuzuki-san, I know a way to relieve you from this... sultry situation", Muraki suggested in an amused tone and slid his pale fingers up Tsuzuki's neck. The amethyst-eyed Shinigami was very aware of his pulse heightening under those fingers that could, at the worst, feel his pulse in much more intimate places--

Then the solution struck him like a bolt of lightning. As his frightened mind was wandering to all his fellow Shinigami, who were probably completely oblivious of his agony, Tsuzuki remembered a rather risque variation of poker he had tried out with Watari once. The result had been him in his undies only and Watari without anything under that lab coat when Tatsumi had found the two players in the break room one boring Thursday night. _His face was priceless when he asked us for how long we were going to continue that... lubricity._ That's it! Strip poker would take enough time with only one garment being taken off at a time._ You're a genius, Asato._

"W-wait a second! What if we change the rules a bit, Muraki?" Tsuzuki finally managed to exclaim and knock off the large hand that was unbuttoning his shirt unnoticed. Muraki sneered at the Shinigami's sudden perkiness and rubbed his chin in thought. "So you don't want the information I'm offering you? How regrettable", he sighed, but he didn't loosen the steely gaze off Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes. "I'm game all right! I want us to play strip poker instead. One hand wouldn't be fair for either of us", Tsuzuki stuttered, trying to avoid the doctor's touch or eyes, though with failure. Apparently the word 'strip' made the doctor's left eye gleam with passion as the man took one step closer to Tsuzuki and cupped his chin. "A naughty one, aren't you? Very well", he yielded, "such a game we shall have. How delightful of you to only prolong my pleasure by such teasing."

Tsuzuki was really wondering how such a luxury liner didn't seem to have any kind of air conditioning. It felt like he would melt away any minute when sitting in a red velvet chair facing his opponent. They were alone in a private cabinet, without a dealer. Tsuzuki had insisted that the young woman took her leave: even though she was sort of cute, the Shinigami didn't really want to embarrass himself any more than he would be after a couple of hands.

Just as the air was getting heavier, Muraki leaned a little over the board and looked him straight in the eye. "Mind if I smoke, my dear? I have to, when I'm nervous such as now... in front of such beauty and more to come", he said and put his hand into his pocket, reaching for a lighter. _Nervous? Muraki? My ass_. Tsuzuki couldn't stand being around smokers anymore – that was actually one of the reasons why he disliked Terazuma so much – but somehow he knew his words wouldn't stop the doctor. "I don't care what you do. "I just want to start this fucking game", the brunette spat and shuffled the deck the dealer had given him. He heard the doctor chuckling quietly to himself as the lighter flicked and a strand of smoke filled the air. "Indeed. I trust you won't cheat, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki whispered as he took a deep breath from the cigarette. Tsuzuki made an angry glance at him and dealt the cards swiftly, yet with precision. His eyes caught the pack of red Marlboro still lying on the table. _Such a snob, he is. Gods, I hope Hisoka realises I'm in deep shit.

* * *

_

Thank you for reading the first chapter of Russian Roulette! All comments and criticism are accepted and greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: The Name of the Game

**Disclaimer: **These characters are property of Yoko Matsushita.

**Writer's notes: **Whee! I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter. I was very happy to receive such encouragin reviews... and I will still be, so go ahead and hit me with it! .

* * *

**The Name of the Game**

It was time for the first hand. Tsuzuki tried very hard not to start coughing because of the smoke that seemed to target his amethyst eyes. He flipped around his cards and quickly assessed the situation. His hand was already three of a kind, but they were only fours. Even with switching cards he didn't get anything better. Tsuzuki raised his eyes from his own hand and looked at Muraki, who seemed awfully confident as always. "Trying to peek on my cards? Tsk tsk", the doctor reproached with a sly grin and lay down his cards. His left hand was persistently holding the cigarette, and when Tsuzuki stared at him with his amethyst eyes full of accusation, Muraki slid his pack of cigarettes over the table and asked, "Are you nervous, too, Tsuzuki-san?"

And nervous he was. Tsuzuki was on the verge of losing his temper totally. His eyebrows were twitching from anger, his fists tightly clenched. He stared at the tiny box laid beside him, recalling his first years in Meifu. Those years had been, literally, hell for him... perhaps even worse than his last years in the world of the living. Still full of guilt and confusion caused by his transition to the underworld, he had often found himself admiring the eternal cherry blossoms, enjoying a cigarette or two. With Tatsumi. Soon enough the older Shinigami had convinced him to replace smoking with something cheaper, and that's where Tsuzuki's love for sweets hailed from. So, why not now, when there was neither apple pie nor Tatsumi to comfort him? "You bastard. I call", Tsuzuki hissed and lit a cigarette with a fuda. Muraki smiled in contentment. "Such an impressive trick. I have a high card", he sighed and showed his cards.

_Ace of Spades. What the fuck is this guy trying to pull? _Tsuzuki almost choked when he saw the doctor's hand. The man was right: he had a high card, the card of death. That was all. Tsuzuki felt the bitter taste of nicotine wriggling down his throat as he slammed his other hand over his cards. "Three of a kind. I win", he stated, though surprisingly unmoved and not the least bit relieved. As a matter of fact, he was very suspicious of Muraki, who raised a silver eyebrow at him. "Oh dear, I lose this one. Now what was I supposed to do in this little game of yours?" the doctor asked teasingly, finally putting out his cigarette. "Don't play dumb with me. Take off a a garment, any of'em will do. The first one naked loses. And I do hope it will be you", Tsuzuki laughed shortly, but only then did he realise what he had just said. Muraki batted his eyelashes in amusement and had a quiet chuckle to himself. "You want to see me naked as much as I want you, Tsuzuki-san? In that case, I'd better get rid of this", the doctor sighed and slid his broad shoulders out of the expensive-looking tuxedo he was wearing.

Tsuzuki snarled and hid his embarrasment into another deep breath he took from his first cigarette in, say, 20 years. _I still would have preferred pie, but this... this creep..._ he thought and shuffled the deck for their next round. He had no idea what the time was, but he doubted it would be enough for Hisoka to have noticed his absence. "Round two", the brown-haired shinigami announced in a hollow voice and dealt the cards. He was still confused why Muraki had had such a dubiously bad start. It was surely some kind of trick to help his temperature in this no-good, no-air-conditioned ship. The doctor's tuxedo shirt seemed spotless and perfectly ironed on the folds, but unlike Tsuzuki's own white shirt, Muraki's wasn't the least bit transparent. _Thank gods it isn't. I don't want to see any more of him than necessary. _After a short, uncomfortable silence Muraki broke it after having looked at his cards once. "I assume you're getting hungry. Shall I order something sweet for us?" the doctor suggested softly, tilting his head slightly. Tsuzuki felt the creepy glass eye staring at him and it made him extremely wary of himself. "Not yet. The game has only started", he said and changed three of his cards.

A club flush. Tsuzuki sighed in relief and wiped a sweatdrop off his forehead. It was about a fifty-fifty chance of Muraki having a better hand, but that would only stall the man. Tsuzuki's uniform had enough parts to spend time with the game, excluding Muraki's possible losses. "Ready to call?" the Shinigami asked, staring at the back side of the doctor's cards. "Of course. Sevens, four of a kind... Whoops, and a wild card as well. What do you have, Tsuzuki-san?" the doctor asked, with a hint of obvious pride in his sugared voice. Tsuzuki groaned and relucantly lay down his flush. Muraki smiled and leaned his chin on his hand, awaiting for his opponent to make a move. "Ah, how exciting this is. It's a shame I hadn't discovered this game earlier", he sighed, gazing at Tsuzuki, who was trembling slightly in his seat. "Don't think this is the end yet", the Shinigami muttered and stripped off his bow. _Surely this counts as a garment, you bastard. _

Muraki frowned and stood up, ready to light another cigarette. "That's not fair, Tsuzuki-san. We're supposed to be even now", he complained and walked to the coat hanger. Tsuzuki's heart skipped a beat. Was he leaving already? _Yeah! Do it! Liberated at last!_ To Tsuzuki's enormous disappointment, though, the doctor only reached for his cell phone to make a call. "What are you up to now, Muraki?" Tsuzuki exclaimed, his facial muscles twitching from anger. The doctor, presumably still waiting on the line, turned to Tsuzuki and smiled, his mouth revealing numerous cruel intentions to be fulfilled. "Ordering room service, my dear. Judging from your chaste behaviour, this will take a long time", he said and winked at the amethyst-eyed man, leaving only his artificial eye staring at him. Tsuzuki gulped and sank even deeper in his chair. _Man, why does this always happen to me? Dammit, Hisoka! Use your empathy and rescue your partner!_

* * *

Thank you for reading Chapter 2! Stay tuned and read and review! Oh, and take some Vitamin B to prevent nosebleed in the following chapters... .


	3. Chapter 3: Take My Breath Away

**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Yoko Matsushita.

**Writer's notes:** Hisoka's POV this time. I wanted this fic to be a smutty one-shot between Muraki and Tsuzuki, but it turned out I can't do that. Too bad my heart tells me to include a plot... Don't run away now, for the next chapter will contain more stripping and nosebleed! Thank you x

A Shinigami was supposed to have a perfect physical form. That was not what Hisoka was thinking as he held the beautiful heiress of the Kakyoin company as they waltzed through the dance floor. Though the girl's hands were not the least bit heavy, resting on his shoulders, the boy was exhausted. This time it was more physical than emotional; he knew his feet would fail him any minute. Tsubaki-hime seemed to be insatiable when it came to dancing. Hisoka had never danced before, but the clumsiness he had experienced some hours ago had faded. His feet moved automatically in synch with the girl's, not stepping over her toes veiled in red leather. _It's strange. I can't sense her thoughts at all... You can't just block all your thoughts away, can you? _Tsubaki-hime didn't strike as dumb to him, despite her carefree attitude that was slightly similar to Tsuzuki's. _Oh, Tsuzuki. Hope he doesn't screw up with those games._

Tsubaki's eyes were shut as she leant her head on Hisoka's shoulder. _She must be tired... Can't stop dancing nevertheless. That's... cute. _Hisoka's heart started beating faster and faster, breaking the frail rhythm of the live piano music they had been dancing to. The girl smelt like fresh spring flowers, though Hisoka had no clue whether the scent came from the camellia flower or some other plant. Her skin burnt an invisible mark where her chin swept his neck. Hisoka's body was aching everywhere, and given that the grip in his hands was growing looser by the minute, he stopped on his tracks and gently brushed her cheek with his fingers. "Tsubaki-hime, are you tired? You sure are a great dancer", he said shyly, knowing very well the pale pink color that was taking over his cheeks a little. Tsubaki blinked, clearly trying to process the words directed to her, and covered her mouth before starting to giggle. "Thank you, Azumi! As a matter of fact... I _am_ a tad tired. Could you escort me to your room?" she said as he let her took his arm gallantly. She was shaking.

Hisoka still didn't know the way Tsubaki's room, but he tried his best when he pressed the sixth floor button in the elevator. As the doors slid shut, Tsubaki let out a weak sigh and suddenly collapsed on his arms. _Her heart... Should've known it. Dammit! Where's the doctor-- _No, definitely a no. Hisoka yelped quietly as a thousand needles underneath his skin pricked their way through his flesh, reminding him of the bloodred mark Muraki had branded on his young body. The boy cared greatly for this girl, but in the end, he was as selfish as anyone else. He didn't want to count on a serial killer, a rapist, a torturer. Even though he might have been _her_ guardian angel from heaven above. "Tsubaki-hime! Can you hear me? I'll take you to Abiko-san!" Hisoka screamed, slapping her cheek as gently as he could. She didn't open her eyes, though Hisoka could, much to his embarrasment of his indecent thoughts, feel her chest heave under his hand. _How did my hand end up there anyways? _The doors slid open. He lifted all her weight on his arms and stepped out to the sixth floor, looking for a friendly soul to tend to his princess.

Just as his own feet were about to fail him, he saw Abiko, the young med student, exiting one of the suites of the VIP corridor. "Ah! Azumi-san! What's up?" Abiko greeted cheerfully, squeezing something against his chest that looked like the autopsy reports from yesterday night. _He's a weirdo, but he's better than a psycho. _Hisoka didn't have to say anything, as the slightly older young man noticed the unconscious girl and let out a little gasp. "Oh, my. Let's take her here for the time being. I'll call Dr. Muraki", Abiko suggested while guiding the other boy to his room, but Hisoka's icy cold stare made it clear that such a call was all but unnecessary. "I'm sure the doctor's busy at the moment. Could _you_ take a look at her? I think it's just from three hours of dancing", Hisoka suggested blankly as he laid her down on the divan in Abiko's room. While his hand held Tsubaki's, his stare was stern on the med student who looked positively confused. "I'll see what I can do, then", the older boy sighed and knelt beside the divan, his shaking hand holding a tall glass of water.

When it came to this Abiko, the emerald-eyed Shinigami didn't have to worry about not being able to read his emotions. He could clearly sense the nervosity of this young man, whose hands were desperately seeking for her pulse. Abiko was trying to be a gentleman, avoiding touching her anywhere Tsubaki might have not approved when conscious. _That's going to be his job some day. His modesty won't help him much... _Hisoka let his empathy penetrate the other boy's mind thoroughly, only to catch a glimpse of the thrilling feeling that was still left from yesterday. Abiko seemed to be still thinking back to the autopsy he and Doctor Muraki had performed on Mr. Wakabayashi yesterday. Hisoka could barely hold back the nausea caused by the med student's admiration towards the man who had stolen both the Shinigami's life and dignity. Worried that he might get felt up again looking that sick, the younger boy let go of Tsubaki's hand and stood up. "Can I use the bathroom?" he asked and found his way to the luxurious bathroom even before hearing Abiko's answer.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Hisoka threw himself against the door and held his shaking head, trying to gather his thoughts that were trying to escape him through his mouth. _Take it easy, kid. You mustn't think about your grudges towards him now. Tsubaki is all that matters to you now, right? _Wait a minute. That wasn't Hisoka's inner voice speaking. Tsuzuki was the one who would say such things and tousle the younger Shinigami's hair. _And get smacked on the face right after. _Even though Hisoka hated to admit it, his partner probably had more experience in life and maybe even some idea how to act around attractive girls. _A boy locked in the basement probably has a limited possibility to interact with such creatures. _Wondering what the older Shinigami might be doing at the moment, Hisoka got himself together and splashed some cold water on his ever-so-serious face. When he could get Tsubaki back to her room safely, he would go back to his own suite and try to figure out their next step in the Tarot murder case. _I knew this would be no pleasure cruise, even though it might seem like one at times... _


	4. Chapter 4: The Way to a Man's Heart

**Disclaimer: **These characters are property of Yoko Matsushita.

**Writer's notes: **Now why did Chapter 4 stretch out this much? It was supposed to be a tiny interlude, but... I guess I was hungry whilst writing. Ah, well. At least I got a nosebleed of my own from this – literally. Maybe Muraki-sensei will help me with this little medical inconvenience?

(waggles eyebrows)

**The Way to a Man's Heart**

A timid knock on the door made Tsuzuki's heart race. _Hisoka? You came to save me?!_ Muraki, who was sitting closer to the door, opened it in anticipation. The steward bowed as he stepped into the room, pushing a wheeled tray before him. Tsuzuki's heart sinked and he sighed deep, slamming his head on the table in disappointment. "Good evening, sirs. Here is your order", the steward said and made haste, apparently having realised the nature of their situation. The doctor, who hadn't even had the time to tip the steward, peeked under the napking covering all the dishes. "Smells like... chocolate cake and raspberry parfait. And another rare vintage of Château Margaux", he pondered and cast a curious look at Tsuzuki. _Parfait? Did he say 'parfait'? Oh no... this is bad._

Tsuzuki's senses heightened as the distinct smell of chocolate reached his nose. He stood up and strod to Muraki, who was already pouring red wine to two crystal glasses. "This isn't poisoned or anything?" Tsuzuki asked in suspicion, staring at the doctor as seriously as if he was a little child asking his mother if Santa Claus was real. The doctor raised his eyebrow _and_ his glass simultaneously, which made a big impression to Tsuzuki. _Whoa. Even Tatsumi can't do that. _ "What good would poisoning a Shinigami do? Enjoy your dessert, Tsuzuki-san... and the game", Muraki whispered, his warm lips accidentally brushing Tsuzuki's earlobe.

Blood started rushing its way to the Shinigami's ears as the doctor's silvery bangs were tickling his cheek. It was as if Muraki knew all the other man's sensitive places, not afraid of trying to locate more of those. Tsuzuki was so used to others yelling at him and his stupidities that a single whisper gave him the shivers. Whispering... it meant sharing a secret, trusting a person so much no one else could take that feeling away. _Uh, Asato... hello? Have you completely lost it?_

Muraki was still smiling, his slightly parted lips revealing his sharp teeth, white as chalk. Tsuzuki couldn't help thinking about how much it probably cost the doctor to keep that petrifying smile perfectly white despite the amounts of red wine, tobacco and coffee consumed. His mind wandered to Terazuma's yellowish fangs and he chuckled a little. Muraki, amused by the Shinigami's inner monologue reflected in his face, handed him one of the glasses. "Aren't you happy with the desserts? I can send them back if you wish, though to me these look rather nice", the doctor thought and, without a hint of hesitation, dipped his left hindex finger into the frosting. "Hey, don't go ruining it now!" Tsuzuki cried, but before he could do anything, Muraki had already started with that lecherous act.

Tsuzuki gaped at the sight of the doctor's tongue gliding up and down that perfectly white skin covered by rich brown chocolate syrup. So vile, yet so graceful. The brunette coudln't take his eyes off Muraki, as the silver-haired man kept tasting the frosting like a real connoisseur. _He's... beautiful. If I was doing the same thing, I'd look like a sloppy toddler playing with fingerpaint._ Muraki's eyes glinted as he gave out a content moan. "It's delicious, Tsuzuki-san. Even if this delicacy were poisoned, it would be the end of me, not you. Though I wouldn't mind you carrying my corpse on those beautiful arms and depositing it into the sea", the doctor portrayed fervently, his eyes shut. Tsuzuki merely sneered at such thoughts. _As if he would die that easily! That creep has a point, though. After all, I have Watari to thank for having swallowed all kinds of harmful substances._ Without saying a word, Tsuzuki sliced the parfait in two, claiming the bigger one for himself. It was time for round three.

After dealing the cards, Tsuzuki sighed at the sight of his hand, which was by far his worst. He had the beginnings of a straight, but the cards he would need weren't easy to get. _Give me eight and nine. Give me eight and nine. Please._ Disappointed by the two twos he got when changing his cards, Tsuzuki lay down his cards and concentrated on his parfait and wine, waiting for Muraki to call. The doctor didn't seem to be in any hurry: he had a pensive look as he looked at his cards without his usual glasses. Suddenly Tsuzuki started to wonder how blind the doctor actually was without them, or if he was wearing contacts. _Contacts? Oh yeah, his vanity's over the top._ The Shinigami himself only needed glasses when reading the papers Tatsumi would hand him by tons, and only because his thrifty colleague used such a small font size to save printer paper. _Oh gods, I'm staring at that creep. Eww. _Shocked by his weird thoughts, Tsuzuki took a long gulp of the wine and a spoonful of parfait right after. _Without this person and this floating murder scene, I would be in heaven._

Finally the doctor seemed to be through with his preparations, so Tsuzuki called. "High card", Tsuzuki managed to articulate in between stuffing his face with parfait. "Oh, really? So do I. What a coincidence", Muraki said excited and showed his cards. Tsuzuki raise his eyes from the plate and looked at the doctor's cards in disbelief. The silver-haired man had King of Spades, he had King of Hearts. Muraki had a sinister smile on his doll-like face as he took another sip from his glass. "Now, tell me, Mr. Dealer, which one wins? I don't know", he insisted. Tsuzuki was confused. _He really doesn't know...? The spade beats the heart, but what if I say otherwise?_ His mind went through the possibility of Muraki getting mad at him because of such a cheat, but Tsuzuki wasn't in a state to care. "They're equal. Both of us need to strip this time", he mumbled while savoring his last spoonful of that heavenly raspberry parfait. _Why, oh why do they serve it in such small portions? At least his tastebuds are normal, apart from drinking blood, I'll give him that much._

Muraki seemed to notice Tsuzuki's inner struggle from outside. "Is it so? Then that shall be done... First, it seems I have to prescribe you some more dessert", the doctor decided, stood up and took his plate to where Tsuzuki was sitting. The Shinigami's confused amethyst eyes were swirling a little when he saw the untouched piece of chocolate cake on Muraki's plate. "You're not eating that? And you didn't touch it again after defiling the frosting?" Tsuzuki asked and poked the cake with his spoon. Muraki chuckled and caught a tiny piece of cake in his dessert fork. "I'm too thrilled to eat, Tsuzuki-san. This game is so exciting. You'd better finish this", he said and, with no further warning, placed the chocolate into Tsuzuki's open mouth. The brunette blinked and, without realising it, he had already chewed and swallowed the piece of that heavenly chocolate cake. Only then did he realise that the distance between him and the steel-eyed murderer was not more than the length of the fork Muraki was holding before his mouth.

"Feel free to have another taste. But don't forget", the doctor whispered and reached his free arm behind Tsuzuki's neck, "that we must carry on with the game." Again, Tsuzuki's breathing got faster and heavier as Muraki's intrusive aftershave swirled around his nose. From close, the Shinigami could almost catch a hint of vanilla. _Nature's own aphrodisiac. Oh, fuck. I'll kill Watari for having taught me such things. _ "H-hey, what are you doing? You have to take something off too!" Tsuzuki stuttered and tried to push the man away, but it was no use. Muraki's smile was nearing insanity as he opened the brunette's black uniform from behind. "Why, of course. You know what's annoying about tuxedoes? The buttons are awfully stubborn", he complained as he grabbed Tsuzuki's warm hand and placed it on his own shirt.

Tsuzuki's heart skipped another beat when he felt no movement under his fingers. There was supposed to be a beating heart somewhere inside the murderer's chest, even though it seemed impossible. Tsuzuki moved his fingers a little, afraid to say anything, until he found the pulsating jugular slightly below Muraki's chin. _Now that is a heart all right. One that will probably never stop at this rate._ "All right, Doctor! Let's rip those buttons open and continue with this shit", Tsuzuki said with unexpected vigor and started unbuttoning the doctor's shirt. _Gods forgive me for this bullshit. At least he won't be able to kill anyone when he's with me..._


	5. Chapter 5: Call or Raise?

**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Yoko Matsushita.

**Writer's notes: **AWKWARD LANGUAGE WARNING! This chapter's somewhat pathetic because I haven't really written such scenes in English before. (Not to mention what's coming up after a few more chapters! That will be a biiig problem.) I wonder if the registration to the 'How to Write Steamy Scenes In English' course is still up... XD(sneezes) I think I'm allergic to something...

* * *

**Call or Raise?**

Tsuzuki flinched when he found out where the hem of Muraki's shirt actually ended. The doctor had tugged it underneath the waistband of his slacks, a place where Tsuzuki's hand had followed the fabric with no forewarning. Tsuzuki could feel his face turn into a tomato as his shaking hand sank deeper to find the hem. "Naughty, aren't you?" Muraki whispered into his ear, seemingly enjoying himself. Tsuzuki bit his tongue while trying to pull out the shirt, though without success. He couldn't hold back those distressed grunts that clearly spoke of his attempts to bypass the perceptible bulge under all that fine clothing. Muraki had started humming quietly, not raising a finger to help the poor Shinigami. "Looking for something specific, Tsuzuki-san?" he teased, fingering the Shinigami's brown hair. _You sick pervert, Muraki. I'll kill you for making me do this. _Somehow the Shinigami was too proud to chicken out by pulling back his hand and making the doctor undress all by himself._ He would probably get excited no matter what I did. Man, you are so cornered, Asato. _

Tsuzuki's heartbeats seemed more like execution drums when he finally managed to pull free the doctor's shirt. _I didn't touch him _there_. I'm still safe and sound... but... _"It's your damn fault for wearing such gaudy clothes! Here you go, you bastard!" the Shinigami blurted out and lashed his hands on Muraki's shoulders, finally pulling down the long sleeves to leave the doctor completely shirtless. For a moment, all he could do was blink and try to stabilize his right hand. The scarred hand, defiled once again, was shaking like an aspen leaf in the wind. Watari had once told him about people who could still feel their leg or arm itch even after having it amputated. What the amethyst-eyed Shinigami felt at the moment seemed like something similar. Even though he had managed to avoid accidentally skimming by Muraki's erection, the sensation he was only imagining felt frighteningly real on his skin. So thrilling Tsuzuki didn't notice the doctor quietly sneak back to the opposite side of the table.

"I'm glad that you found that moment as delightful as I did, but we should carry on with the game", Muraki's voice suddenly reached Tsuzuki's ears from afar. The brunette reluctantly raised his head and shaked off the perverted thoughts he was having. When he saw the now shirtless Muraki back to his previous seat, the Shinigami gulped and blinked at the sight. His hand acted automatically and dealt the next round, but somehow Tsuzuki couldn't take his eyes off Muraki. He had never seen such skin. Watari's came quite close, but the blonde scientist's skin tone was more like a conscious choice of sitting in the lab all day. Tsuzuki believed the doctor's skin would never catch any more color... and it didn't have to. What he saw was a pure white, slightly shimmering and perfectly toned chest and a pair of strong arms. Seconds passed as the Shinigami sat still, marveling at those broad shoulders and that perfectly slim waist. Just like those ancient sculptures Tsuzuki had seen during the bureau's trip to Rome. _Like a statue... No, more like a doll. Statues never kill people in horror movies._

"I can see your cards, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki's malicious purring broke Tsuzuki's trance. _What kind of a pervert am I, staring at my arch nemesis as if I was--_ The man was right once again. Tsuzuki's untouched cards were lying on the table, all the numbers and suits visible. The Shinigami looked at Muraki apologetically, more than just a little self-conscious, ready to deal again, but the doctor stopped him with a single raise of a finger. "I have a royal flush. Spades. That's impossible to beat, isn't it? No need to deal again" the doctor asked rhetorically, his odd eyes piercing the Shinigami's moist and slightly parted lips. All Tsuzuki could do was to nod vacantly and reach for his glass for comfort. _Fuck, I don't care anymore. He can have his fucking way... as long as he doesn't lay a finger on anyone else!_ He gulped down everything that was left, and soon he felt the warmth of the wine stir inside his head. "I guess we're both shirtless, then", Tsuzuki muttered and shook off his already half unbuttoned shirt. He didn't care where the garment landed. All he could think of right now was how to exorcise the morbid illusion of Muraki's flawless body against his own. For that, Tsuzuki would need to fill his glass again.

The heat that had entangled him for minutes, even hours, had gradually risen and was about to reach its peak in the form of a tipsy fever. Muraki was looking at him, devouring his now bare skin with his eyes. It was as if the doctor's eyes left a brand everywhere they looked. "You're beautiful, Tsuzuki-san. Perfect, to be more precise. I can't wait to see how our game ends", the brunette vaguely heard the doctor say from afar. _You're too far... come closer, you bastard. Or can't you say that in my face because you don't like me enough? _"Round number whatever... Check your cards, please", Tsuzuki mumbled monotonously, not paying too much attention to how symmetrically he placed the cards before Muraki. His eyes were wandering between Muraki's silvery white hair and his trim abs, sometimes erring a little lower. The doctor still had his slacks and shoes on, but there wasn't much else. It was just now that Tsuzuki realised his situation wasn't much better. Flushed to the very extent, the Shinigami almost hoped for Muraki to win the next hand so that the doctor could relieve him of those damn tight pants that still belonged to the dealer's uniform.

"I'd like to call, Tsuzuki-san." _Why, oh why does he have to shake my mind every time I try to figure out what I am doing here and why? _Muraki seemed to be done with his cards, which made Tsuzuki notice that the Shinigami hadn't even looked at his own hand. "Ah... sorry", he mumbled and, unable to figure out the tiny numbers printed on the cards, called as well. The doctor raised an eyebrow at such a daring move, then showing his hand with a subtle smirk. "Tsuzuki-san... you truly are Lady Luck's beloved son. Full house, Kings over Jacks. I, on the other hand", the doctor said enigmatically, "only have three Queens, a six and a nine."

Tsuzuki blinked and almost choked in the heavy air he was breathing more eagerly by the minute. "What? Did I really have a full house...?" he wondered, and after a quick glance at his own cards the Shinigami looked at his opponent's hand. He was unable to restrain a giggle. "Ha ha. You have sixty-nine. That's so typical of you", Tsuzuki snorted and almost lost his balance when leaning over the table. The walls were closing in around him, laughing at the Shinigami's clearly inebriated behaviour. _See? Muraki would never say such infantile things. Good job with surfacing your inhibitions, Asato._ Without further confirmation from his adversary, Tsuzuki stood up and walked to Muraki, his fingers twitching in anticipation. Muraki was silent, but the invitation his body language transmitted was not the least bit discreet. "On with the game", Tsuzuki commanded, not Muraki but himself as he grabbed the other man's slender hips. His right hand already knew its way to the zipper, but this time it took a shortcut right down the doctor's member yet unveiled.

In his heart of hearts, Tsuzuki should have known there was no such thing as a game without surprises. The doctor, whose slacks the Shinigami had just pulled down to surround his ankles, had an enquiring look about him. All Tsuzuki could do was stare at the discovery he had liberated from under Muraki's black slacks.

Loose white boxers with a red heart pattern.

* * *

(ROFLMAO) Cliffhanger ending! What will Tsuzuki do about those... those... vulgar boxers? Wait for my next update and see what happens! 


	6. Chapter 6: Gambling Addicts Anonymous I

**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Yoko Matsushita.

**Writer's notes: **Content rating upgraded to M:P (giggles like a silly school girl) Oh, and that little medical fact mentioned there is true. (snicker) It's the only thing I learned at high school's Biology lessons... but gosh, it's so wrong! Baggy pants should be forbidden by law! (steals Muraki's boxers and burns them with a lighter) No more babbling, straight to the business! Smut starts here!

* * *

**Gambling Addicts Anonymous, Act I**

Despite having existed for nearly a century, Tsuzuki had never encountered a single person who would dare wear such underwear. Not even Watari, whose wardrobe was full of goofy garments from latex body suits to pink halterneck bikini, waiting for the blonde scientist's sex potion to actually work one day. The amethyst-eyed Shinigami was unable to take his eyes off Muraki's baggy, yet thin boxers that left little room for imagination. "What... are... those? A comic relief?" Tsuzuki asked, the left corner of his mouth jerking a little. Muraki was toying with the waistband of his boxers, looking slightly offended. "I am a man of medicine, Tsuzuki-san. And I happen to know that the pressure caused by wearing tight pants impairs the quality of sperm", the doctor claimed and crossed his legs, the gleam in his eyes targeting Tsuzuki's neck.

_That does it! No one insults me so!_ As where Tsuzuki had been slightly irritated numerous times during their game, now he was furious. He grabbed the doctor's shoulders and shook him with unseen force. "You're gonna pay for that, Muraki. First of all, I didn't choose this fucking outfit! And there is absolutely nothing wrong with my sperm!" the amethyst-eyed Shinigami yelled right at Muraki's face, his fingernails digging into the other man's flesh. He was in no condition to realise what the doctor found so funny in his behaviour. "You seem to be taking it personally, Tsuzuki-san. Do you want to prove it so badly?" Muraki reproached, seemingly enjoying the Shinigami's delightful fierceness. He reached out his hands to the other man's neck, running his fingers up and down, feeling the Adam's apple bob under his touch. "I was talking about ordinary human beings, my dear. Mortal creatures such as myself. You, on the other hand, will remain flawless despite what you veil your beauty in", he purred, sliding his hands down Tsuzuki's spine until they reached the Shinigami's firm buttocks.

Their foreheads touched as Tsuzuki jerked a little from the doctor's touch. The Shinigami uttered a frighteningly content moan, his own hands cupping Muraki's face in order not to lose balance. Tsuzuki could feel a sweatdrop running down his own forehead, proceeding its course along the bride of the other man's nose. He gasped when he felt being pulled closer to Muraki, ending up sitting on the doctor's lap, their foreheads still glued together by sweat and undeniable lust. Blood rushed down the Shinigami's body, filling its every cell with deadly, yet inviting heat. Muraki's mechanical eye that reflected Tsuzuki's own dilated pupils drew the Shinigami even closer. Lost in the intoxicating fragrance of vanilla and musk, Tsuzuki moaned as his body finally welcomed the sensation of an erection. One of the rare milestones in his endless, lonely afterlife. A feeling one could never reach by stuffing one's face with desserts. _Desserts, huh?_ His subconscious desires surfacing like cork, Tsuzuki crept just a little closer to make sure that there truly was nothing left of that chocolate cake Muraki had eaten.

_Welcome to Bountyland, Asato. _Though his eyes closed, Tsuzuki's lips reached Muraki's instinctively, driving the angelic man into a passionate kiss.Wine, chocolate, nicotine... Tsuzuki's mind went fast-forward through the previous events, guided by the exquisite taste the Shinigami was experiencing with his mouth. It was a feeling he had no earlier recollection of. Muraki's mouth responded even to the Shinigami's most hidden desires, leaving cakes and pies far behind him in Tsuzuki's list of favorite treats. The silver-haired demon in angel's disguise kept caressing the brunette's lower back, then running his fingers along Tsuzuki's sides. Muraki's velvet touch against the Shinigami's moist, swollen and unpracticed lips gradually became something more than just a chocolate flavoured kiss. Sharp, yet welcome pain made Tsuzuki's pants feel even tighter as Muraki's canines pierced the other man's bottom lip. The salty taste of his own blood drove Tsuzuki to a trance as the doctor cleaned the bleeding lip with a single lick, then forcing his tongue inside the Shinigami's mouth. So warm, so intoxicating, so sinful. _I had no idea French toast was so good. French kiss, I mean-- _

Muraki's hands slid around the Shinigami's waist, meeting at the borderline between Tsuzuki's bare stomach and the waistband of his pants. Gradually draining the immortal blood still present in the brunette's mouth, the doctor explored the magical trail between Tsuzuki's belly button and the waistband. The tickle caused by Muraki's feathery caresses made the Shinigami jerk away from the other man, unwillingly breaking the kiss. "Th-th-that tickles!" Tsuzuki gasped, feeling like a fish on dry land. His lungs were burning from the overdose of oxygen, the bitter taste of blood soiling the deliciousness he had experienced for such a delightfully long moment. Reality, in the form of his manhood painfully throbbing against Muraki's lap, struck Tsuzuki like a bolt of lightning. _Talk about uncomfortable silences. _Muraki smiled at him, revealing his abnormally sharp, predatory teeth that gave Tsuzuki the shivers. _Like a tiger, ready to kill its prey... No. More likely a tiger ready to bite its partner's neck while mating... _

"That's quite a bold act from someone who despised my boxers so much." The doctor sounded amused as his hands withdrew from Tsuzuki, leaving the Shinigami's skin unbearably cold and aching. Tsuzuki was shaking thoroughly, his flushed body craving for more. Noticing the hurt, questioning look in Tsuzuki's eyes, Muraki smirked and whispered, "In order for this to continue, I think we must carry on with the game." And he was right as always. _Damn straight._ Fully aware of the brunette's newborn desire for physical contact, Muraki placed his hands on Tsuzuki's hips even before the man had even tried to fetch the cards still lying on the other side of the table. "I believe your ofuda will come in handy now", the doctor whispered, massaging the Shinigami's thighs with indisputable skill only a physician could master. Unable to suppress a moan when feeling Muraki's fingers nearing the zipper, Tsuzuki reached for a mysterious piece of paper and turned it into a full deck of cards. "Fine. But let's make this our last round. Double bets", the Shinigami proposed, taking the burning touch of Muraki's hand digging into his pants as a yes.

Tsuzuki muttered a spell in between moans of pleasure, making an invisible hand deal the cards by itself. Muraki's hands didn't stop for a moment, though his eyes wandered to the cards he had been dealt. "Oh, dear. What about changing cards? For I am but a human being with two hands", he complained, tilting his head to plant a long, fraudulent kiss on Tsuzuki's collarbone. The Shinigami panted on the verge of exploding and shook his head fervently. "Let's not... Just call", he stuttered, his hands sinking on Muraki's silky, silvery hair. "As you wish", the doctor agreed, wetting the Shinigami's neck thoroughly before taking a look at his cards. Tsuzuki, his eyelids nearly shut, turned his head reluctantly and gaped at the sight.

His was a straight flush. Muraki's was a royal flush again. _The devil himself has the devil's luck. How very appropriate._ From either pure anger or unbearable lust, Tsuzuki grasped Muraki's hair and let out a disappointed moan. "How in the hell is that even possible?!" he demanded, his thumbs now working their way down behind the doctor's ears. His heart was ticking faster and faster. Like a bomb right before the explosion he would most certainly experience, having lost the game for his virginity to Muraki. Tsuzuki had always been a sore loser, but for a Shinigami, it was never too late to change his wicked ways. "You win. Now… claim your prize", he enunciated, as solemny as if those were to be his last words. Even with his large, teary eyes shut, he could see straight into the mad eyes that belonged to Muraki. His lover for tonight. His first one.

"Very well, my dear." The doctor's words were not the least bit audible for Tsuzuki, who could only hear his own body burning, boiling and screaming for passion. Trembling from anticipation, the Shinigami wrapped his arms around Muraki's neck as the doctor unzipped the remaining pair of trousers and dealt with them. Tsuzuki had completely ignored his modesty by now that he was nearly naked, his trembling lips seeking for a sanctuary under Muraki's chin. "Not here", he was trying to mutter through the white skin he desired more than white chocolate, despite the uncanny resemblance between the two. Cursing those words that caused Muraki to stop toying with the Shinigami's black briefs, Tsuzuki stood up, not letting go of the doctor in order for Muraki to follow him. "As you wish", the doctor whispered huskily, pushing Tsuzuki backwards until the Shinigami found himself hit by a wall.

The brunette's eyes lashed open, only to see the two men's nearly naked reflections in the mirrored walls of an elevator. "Where will this take us?" Tsuzuki stuttered, squirming in both pleasure and pain against Muraki's desirable frame as the doctor leant forward to gratify the brunette with another breathtaking deep kiss. The doors slid shut, leaving the two alone surrounded by typical elevator music. Tsuzuki was about to reach ecstasy when Muraki broke the kiss, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning the smaller man around to face the mirror behind him.

The Shinigami stared at his own reflection, Muraki's tentacle-like arms entwining around his waist from behind. Suddenly aware of Muraki's full length pressing against his backside, Tsuzuki yelped and slammed his hands against the wall to prevent himself from losing balance. Muraki lay his chin on Tsuzuki's shoulder, his cheek brushing Tsuzuki's ever so sensitive neck. His left hand stopped at the Shinigami's chest, fingers expanded to rub both nipples simultaneously. Tsuzuki whimpered like a beat puppy, his eyes devouring the sight of Muraki caressing him at places where he had never dreamed to achieve pleasure from. "Tsuzuki-san", the doctor whispered to the other man's reflection, his right hand grasping the Shinigami's manhood through wet black briefs, "they say a boy is not a man until he has done it in the elevator."

* * *

Remember to clean the keyboard before next chapter… Reviews will be rewarded with a strip poker game with Muraki! (intentional losses can also be arranged ;) 


	7. Chapter 7: Gambling Addicts Anonymous II

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Yami no Matsuei are property of Yoko Matsushita.

**Writer's notes: **So sorry it took this long to update! Apparently my cat likes yaoi, since she's always sleeping on my laptop or in some other way preventing me from writing. (giggles) Gosh, so wrong to blame a cute little kitty for my own laziness! (She did delete several sentences by walking over the keyboard, though!) ... Anyway, this chapter sucks (literally, tee hee). Go read someone else's (boo-hoo) Tsuzuki might be a little OOC, in case you haven't noticed yet, but I don't see why he couldn't be like that after too much wine and desserts. As for Muraki, he is a perv and will always be. Plus he won the game.

* * *

**Gambling Addicts Anonymous, Act II**

The dimly lit elevator standing still, playing that sappy love song over and over again. A warm breath tickling his ear, whispering flattering yet obscene remarks about the Shinigami's body. The other man's silky fingertips, wet from saliva, rubbing Tsuzuki's nipples, making them harder as the other hand gently freed the brunette of his underwear. Muraki's ravenous hand explored the hardness of Tsuzuki's groin, his tongue intensively caressing the back of the guardian's ear, dropping a distinct hint of what that masterly tongue had to offer elsewhere. Trapped in the mirror, a pair of amethyst eyes grew larger watching Muraki's strokes up and down the Shinigami's shaft grow rougher and faster, making the guardian's inexperienced yet seemingly adequate sex swell even further. Tsuzuki arched his back, uttering a feeble groan when his aggressor suddenly let go of him, only to step aside to admire the Shinigami's perfect body in its flushed, excited and more than just desirable form.

"N-no... Don't stop, Muraki!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, panting and trembling, his enlargened member still pulsating painfully, aching for Muraki's touch. Sweat – or were those tears? – ran down his flushed cheeks as the naked man turned around to demand a thorough treatment. "What was that all about? You done with me already?" the Shinigami snapped, though what Muraki was doing drained his voice of all its power and frustration. The doctor merely looked at him with languidly, a half-smile dwelling on those wicked, rosy lips as he grabbed Tsuzuki's butt, thus making the tenuous gap between the two disappear for good. "Why, I merely checked your pulse, my dear", Muraki chuckled, rocking his hips slightly to increase the unbearable friction between his erection and Tsuzuki's. His thumbs rubbing circles into the firmness of the guardian's buttocks, he planted a hushing kiss on Tsuzuki's forehead, then following the bridge of the nose with his tongue. "Now that I've found no fault in your pulse, it's time for _my_ dessert, Tsuzuki-san", the doctor declared, throwing an ominous final glance at the guardian's childlike, expectant face prior to kneeling before the amethyst-eyed immortal.

Tsuzuki's heart leaped as Muraki pushed him against the wall, sliding his hands down to caress the Shinigami's inner thighs. "W-what are you doing?" the brunette spluttered, though fully aware of what the doctor had in mind. _I might be dead, but I'm not blind, deaf or stupid. I know full well what a blowjob is._ A bestial grin took over Muraki's angelic face as he crawled just a little closer, ignoring Tsuzuki's bony feet under the doctor's knees. "Now, show me what a Guardian of Death is truly made of", he invited, lowered his mouth over Tsuzuki's organ and engulfed the whole length in his mouth. Moaning from the shock and the insurmountable feeling of ecstasy, the amethyst-eyed man tossed his head against the wall, his palms digging into the doctor's silken, silvery wisps, grasping them in response to the velvety tongue now lingering on the tip. Moving his mouth up and down, reaching every inch of the Shinigami's manhood, Muraki started humming in satisfaction. The enjoyable vibration felt incredible, Tsuzuki's groans became louder as realised he would come any second now. His hips bucking instinctively in sync with the other man's movements, Tsuzuki cried out the doctor's name, his insides writhing in sweet hellfire. Supporting himself with his hands on the Shinigami's stirring hips, Muraki let the imposing organ slide deeper into his throat, preparing his lungs for the inevitable eruption. Screaming out in immense pleasure, the Shinigami finally came, shaking thoroughly from the historical explosion.

Muraki used the full volume of his lungs to suck in every single drop of the precious liquid, gradually retreating from Tsuzuki's drenched and completely limp penis. Savouring the semen dripping down the corners of his mouth, the doctor stood up, his ever hungry eyes piercing to the Shinigami's brain. "You were right, Tsuzuki-san", Muraki purred from between his teeth, "there is absolutely nothing wrong with your sperm. The sweetest dessert I can possibly imagine." With no forewarning, Tsuzuki's breath was taken away by the salty taste of Muraki's tongue in his mouth, those rosy lips stained in white sucking on his own bottom lip. It wasn't nasty or gross like he had expected... but it did make him wonder if the other man's liquid would taste any different. His eyes drooping from exhaustion, Tsuzuki twirled his tongue around Muraki's, wondering whether or not he should bite it as punishment...

A light suddenly appeared at the panel, followed by a clank as the elevator slowly budged downwards. _Holy crap. _Tsuzuki nearly leaped up from the fright, cold sweat stiffening his every cell. "We're mo-mo-moving!" he managed to shriek in between kisses, panicking when Muraki didn't show any signs of stopping – the doctor merely moved onto the Shinigami's neck to embellish it with love bites. Torn asunder between divine satisfaction and blood-curdling fear of being caught in the act, Tsuzuki gathered the remnants of his reason and muttered the words for an invisibility spell. "We'll be seen if I don't do this!" he hissed apologetically, then disappeared as the elevator neared the lower floors. Muraki, sneering at the unpleasant incident, quickly wiped his mouth and turned around right in time before the doors slid open.

"Oh, good evening, Sensei." Tsuzuki immediately recognized Hojo's coquettish voice as the beautiful woman cast a seductive look on Muraki. The doctor smiled politely and bowed slightly to kiss the woman on the hand. "Good evening, Hojo-san. You look ravishing as always", he praised, not showing the slightest sign of embarrassment when the redhead raised an eyebrow at the man's outfit. "So do you, I must admit", she chuckled, hands on hips, clearly admiring Muraki's gorgeous form. "How silly of me to forget my bathrobe when going to the spa", the doctor lied suavely, winking at the woman as he stepped out of the elevator. Hojo was undoubtely amused, not to mention turned on by watching Muraki's backside as he walked past her. "Why don't you fetch a towel and join me later, then? I really need some comfort after the past events", she sighed, not the least bit weary though, and blew a kiss at Muraki before the doors slid shut again, leaving Muraki alone in the corridor.

"You can come out now, Tsuzuki-san. Though I'm sure she wouldn't have minded watching us", Muraki chuckled, patiently awaiting the Shinigami's appearing. In the blink of an eye, the brunette stood before him, unable to hold back a relieved laughter. "Phew! That was close!" Tsuzuki sighed, trembling as the doctor wrapped his arms around him, steering his steps towards the end of the corridor. "Another impressive trick from you, my dear. I can only imagine all the pleasure your skills enable", Muraki purred in the smaller man's ear, his eager hands fervouring the graceful arch of the guardian's neck. Unable to escape... or to willingly resist the doctor's caresses, Tsuzuki closed his eyes, laying his airy head on the taller man's chest. A pulse, slightly calmer than his own, flapped against his cheek, quickening at a steady pace as Muraki's touch reached Tsuzuki's ears. "Tired out already? Let me give you a reason not to be", the doctor proposed, his hand fumbling for the door handle that had suddenly stuck Tsuzuki's left flank. _A door... The devil's lair._

* * *

Don't think this is the end! It's only the beginning of a long, long night... and Tsuzuki will be Muraki's until sunrise. I reckon that's many, many hours... Anyway, if you can bear with my horrible storytelling, please review and read the next chapter whenever it comes up! 


	8. Chapter 8: Coup de Grâce

**Disclaimer: **Characters are property of Yoko Matsushita.

**Writer's notes: **Three facts I'd like to apologize for:

1. Took me too long to update. No other explanation than plain laziness/being busy.

2. The sudden end of this chapter. I wouldn't have wanted to cut it like this, but since the previous chapters are all below 2,000 words, it would be too unsightly to suddenly write a 4,000-word chapter despite its content. So please think of this and the next chapter as a whole... or something. Ah, I really suck.

3. I changed the name of the story. Just because the previous one didn't fit the story anymore at all.

Well, that's the rambling for today. Read on!

* * *

**Coup de Grâce**

Slowly, invitingly the door creaked open behind him, catching the amethyst-eyed man off guard and making him lose balance, only to be caught on Muraki's strong arms. "Careful now, my dear", the doctor whispered ironically, reluctantly unhanding the smaller man to secure the lock. Muraki's long, slender fingers wrapped around the door chain, unmercifully pulling the chain to make sure there would be no disturbance. Such a dominating move, giving Tsuzuki a deliberate preview of what he should expect tonight. The Shinigami felt droplets of sweat blossom on his neck, gracing the already fading bite marks Muraki had granted him. His own hands lingering on those invisible yet aching traces, Tsuzuki looked around in awe, pacing about the enviably spacious suite. Antique furniture, sombre paintings, a fully equipped minibar... and roses. Blood red roses everywhere.

Tsuzuki gasped as those beautiful, yet painfully despondent flowers moored his gaze to the dominating element of the suite. A king-sized four-poster bed, its satin sheets covered by tens, even hundreds of roses without their thorns cut off. "And they say life is never a bed of roses", the Shinigami muttered bedazzled, shivering as his bare skin was touched again. The seconds they had been apart had felt like lightyears. "How very true, Tsuzuki-san. What about afterlife, then?" he heard Muraki's smooth, delightfully delusive voice echoing in his ear, only to be silenced with a wet kiss on the very ear. _He knows my secret... and he'll keep it, if I let him have his way._ Unable to budge an inch, knowing his sole destination would be amidst those flowers, pierced by thousands of venomous thorns, Tsuzuki merely stood still, seizing the fleeting moment of unseen gentleness. Tears of timeless longing running down his cheeks, the Shinigami knew he couldn't wait any longer.

Muraki merely chuckled as the amethyst-eyed man pushed him away and turned around to face him, his beautiful face dead serious. "Let's cut to the chase, Muraki. We both know what I'm here for", Tsuzuki fumbled for his words, those blazing eyes begging for mercy, for acceptance, for love. The doctor's eyes avidly absorbing the purple gleam in the Shinigami's expressive look, he revealed his teeth and grabbed the guardian's wrists, pinning him down on the bed. "Impatient, aren't we? Very well", he sighed, "though I would have preferred a little preparation." Muraki's nimble hands quickly unbound the ribbons that were holding the red velvet curtains up, causing the thick fabric fall and surround the two men. "Then again, a little patience can be very rewarding", he said, an expectant grin on his unnaturally pale, shimmering face, and tied Tsuzuki's hands to the bed posts. Before the Shinigami even realized being completely at the gorgeous yet insane serial killer's mercy, the doctor had already disappeared out of sight, leaving his prey alone behind the curtains.

A sudden wave of fire swept through Tsuzuki, relighting the smouldering ember upon his undead entity, bringing it to life again. Astounded by the pleasant pain thousands of thorns caused, prickling his usually so sensitive skin, he shivered thoroughly from the anxiety of being tied up. The ribbons around his wrists felt painfully abrasive in comparison to Muraki's velvet touch. Even though it would be all but effortless for the Shinigami to break free of those earthly bonds, Tsuzuki was utterly curious to see how this would end. The doctor wasn't that ignorant to rely on ribbons only. No, definitely not. Muraki was truly a brilliant one... having left his amethyst-eyed doll in a crucifix-like position, knowing full he wouldn't even want to break free. _Damn you, Muraki. Damn you to hell. I'l be there to welcome you with open arms._

The darkness that had cradled him turned into a sea of candles, their flicker casting a familiar shadow upon the heavy curtains. Enthralled, Tsuzuki watched Muraki's drop-dead gorgeous silhouette stroll back and forth, probably looking for something specific. Suddenly stopping, the doctor put his hands on his hips, contemplating for a while. _Oh shit. He'll take it off. _Tsuzuki was sure his heart would fail him now that Muraki was finally getting rid of those ridiculous, intolerable boxers. The doctor's fingers slid under the waistband, letting the garment slip down his long lengs. _Holy shit. Talk about an instrument of torture. _Muraki truly had a huge talent, so to speak. Tsuzuki had never seen such a large one – not that measuring other men's penises were his number one hobby. _97 years of hitting hot springs has taught me enough. _The doctor was clearly aroused, but nowhere near the imposing state it would undoubtely attain near the climax. Little by little, the Shinigami felt his own flaccidness show welcome signs of life at the sight of Muraki's promising state. Biting his lip in order to suppress a loud moan, Tsuzuki feasted his eyes on the godlike figure behind the curtain as the man turned his back on his amethyst-eyed lover to fetch something. Groaning from disappointment, the Shinigami shifted his feet and contented himself with watching the doctor's posterior. _Not half bad. _

"Tsuzuki-san", the doctor suddenly called across the room as he approached the bed, "let's have a toast for the two of us." Tsuzuki flinched, completely flushed, when the curtain opened slightly and let Muraki climb onto the bed, carrying a small tray. On all fours, the hunter crept closer to his prey, trapping the Shinigami's tense body between his legs. A sadistic smile crept across his mouth as the stiffness of his manhood brushed Tsuzuki's trim abs, making the smaller man swallow hard, those beautiful eyes hardly showing any of their divine amethyst colour behind his dilated pupils. "What are those for?" the Shinigami stuttered in disbelief, staring at the tray Muraki had placed before him. Chuckling in his typical, artful way, Muraki cupped Tsuzuki's chin, suggestively leaning against the brunette's chest. "Just a little something to quench your thirst, my dear. At first I intended to give you some more wine to improve the circulation", the doctor implied, tracing his fingers down the Shinigami's midriff, only to withdraw his hand before its feathery touch reached the man's groin.

Clearly amused by Tsuzuki's pants becoming louder and more frequent, the doctor reached for his tray to take a peculiar little glass and a green bottle, balancing those two objects on his hands like an ancient statue. "Then it occurred to me that you deserve something special, Tsuzuki-san", Muraki purred and filled the glass with emerald green liquid. _What a strange colour... It reminds me of something important I should remember... _A bitter, yet entoxicating aroma made both Tsuzuki's eyes and mouth water slightly. "What's that?" he asked, craning his neck closer to the glass Muraki was holding. Sneering at the Shinigami's ignorange, the doctor grabbed a slotted spoon - all silver, naturally. "I believe you have heard of absinthe? Originally an effective medicine, but later so overlooked despite its beneficial effects", the doctor sighed, making Tsuzuki wonder why he decided to dilute the drink in water, clouding it in an ugly way. "Doesn't ring a bell", the guardian confessed, surprised by the fact that there was an alcoholic beverage he had never been high on. Muraki, on the other hand, had the air of a connoisseur as he plucked up a sugar cube, placed it on the spoon and set it ablaze with his lighter. The sweetness of the melting sugar dripping into the glass was the last straw for Tsuzuki, whose pouty lips did not only desire the drink but something else as well. "Since you have a sweet tooth, you're going to love this", the doctor whispered and trapped the Shinigami in another lustful kiss.

What had earlier tasted like earthly pleasures and sin now had a divine flavour of a breathmint, making Tsuzuki savour the softness of those dangerous lips he was desperately sucking at. Apart from that creepy mechanical eye, Muraki's body was too perfect for an ordinary mortal, the Shinigami thought, hardly caring about his neck twisting under the doctor's rough treatment. Out of mere curiosity, the amethyst-eyed man sank his teeth into the soft flesh under his lips, reluctantly breaking free of the enchanting kiss as soon as the stench of blood blurred his senses. A pleased and most twisted laughter escaped from Muraki's bleeding mouth, rousing the sleeping predator in his bewildered lover. The ethereal contrast of red and white, like that of strawberries and cream, made Tsuzuki catch a glimpse of ecstasy he had never hoped to reach. In the blink of an eye a droplet of blood dropped off the doctor's chin, seamlessly mixing with the absinthe in the glass he was still holding. "Our first sacrifice for the sake of maximum pleasure, Tsuzuki-san. Bottoms up", Muraki breathed as he finally let the Shinigami swill his potion, making sure the man would not miss a single drop.

Draining the bittersweet liquid, Tsuzuki couldn't recall the last time an alcoholic drink had scorched his throat that badly. "Wow... talk about hard stuff", he coughed as a warm, tingling feeling spread over his tense muscles, proceeding to tamper with his already confused head. As if the Shinigami wasn't inebriated enough to begin with. "Only the best for you, my dear", the doctor purred, emphasizing his affectionate words with his delightfully agile tongue, running it in long spirals over Tsuzuki's prominent collarbone. Encouraged by the content moans and yielding responses he was rewarded with, Muraki trailed his tongue along the gentle slopes of Tsuzuki's chest and settled to suck on a nipple. The amethyst-eyed man heaved an impassioned sigh as he felt the doctor's right hand violently pressing into his flesh, palpating the rabid palpitations the Shinigami had no control over. Muraki's feathery touch was like a tidal wave, sweeping over Tsuzuki's whole body with extreme accelerance until it reached the Shinigami's thighs squirming between the doctor's legs.

Gracefully adjusting himself to a more suitable position, Muraki pressed both his mouth and hands to the quivering flesh under him, thoroughly lavishing the area with gentle nibbles as his hands worked their way down between Tsuzuki's inner thighs. The Shinigami yelped in surprise, his hands shaking in their velvety chains when his bewildered amethyst eyes met the doctor's piercing gaze filled with tacit promises of both malevolence and mercy. No longer did he feel the thorns or the rose petals under him. There was only a thin, tattered cloud under the two men, shattering before heaven's gates. Two sinners on the edge of paradise, where only one false step would condemn them to the dark abyss of eternal torment. Blinded by desire, Tsuzuki knew he had nothing to lose, for all had been lost decades ago. "I'm yours... for the taking", the amethyst-eyed man whispered to the angel on top of him, watching his bridal bed turn into a sea of flames. Surrounded in celestial light, sheltered from the rest of the world with white wings, Tsuzuki knew he would be catch a glimpse of both realms when he felt Muraki's satanic smile pierce his heart like the devil's pitchfork.

* * *

What's the moral of the story? Don't mess with the Green Fairy! (actually that doesn't seem so bad after all) So, as I said, this isn't about me censoring the rest of it in fear of some fanfic puritans or whatnot. I have part 2 written but I still need to proofread it and stuff. Stay tuned, reviews and comments are still appreciated! 


	9. Chapter 9: Bedside Manner

**Disclaimer: **Characters are property of Yoko Matsushita.

**Writer's notes:**(munches on pie)Sorry for having left you in a bad spot drooling for more! I would have uploaded this sooner, but _my Word went rampant when I tried to install a Japanese language pack and it wouldn't let me open these files_ (pounds computer) Baka!

And, this came out really weird. Never write anything before 12 pm or after 4 am...

Well, anyway, **LEMON, mild BDSM, vampirism warning! (if those even count). **Kinda Tsuzuki-ish point of view, as much as I'd love to write a juicy lemon in Muraki's POV. Just bear with it plz-

* * *

**Bedside Manner**

A prophetic flash of lightning crashed into the storm-tossed sea, filtering through the windows and curtains to sanctify the momentous vow Tsuzuki had made. _I'm yours for the taking, Muraki. Don't turn me down now. _In the transient light of thunder, the doctor's mismatched eyes flashed in sheer lust, emphasizing the divine monochromy of the seraphic creature shrouded in his snow-white halo. Powerless before such beauty and his own burning desire, the Shinigami could but slowly spread his trembling legs to prove he was a man of his word. Muraki's eager hands followed his movements faithfully, stroking the taut muscles as he gently ushered the man's limbs further apart in order to claim the space in between for himself. Blissfully, inadvertently Tsuzuki reiterated his pledge under the doctor's steadily heaving chest pressed against his own, arching his back to maximize the overpowering pleasure of Muraki's tumescent flesh digging into his groin. A warm gust of breath swept over Tsuzuki's cheeks, like a desert wind blowing to the direction of an oasis. _Just a mirage... _

Immensely pleased with the helpless, misty-eyed Shinigami before him, the doctor reached out his left hand to brush the ebony bangs off Tsuzuki's flustered face. "I'll take your word for that", he whispered, fiddling with the silken strands of hair as he stooped down to let his lips graze slightly against the now bare cheek. Furtively, Muraki let his spidery fingers burrow under the pillow, his mouth keeping the Shinigami busy while his hand found what it was looking for. Tsuzuki groaned in disappointment as he saw the doctor leisurely retreat from him, holding a pair of flimsy surgical gloves and a colourful tube of something Tsuzuki couldn't make out. He was in no state to care, however; all he wanted was Muraki to touch him again, to end the fathomless hunger that consumed him from within. There was no way he could spend the rest of his afterlife untouched after this infection...

The sensuous display of Muraki putting on those perfectly fitting latex gloves was an atrociously erotic manifestation of the larger man's intentions to satisfy the fervent desires Tsuzuki's expectant body hosted deep within. Giving the mysterious tube a violent shake, the doctor screwed open the cap and coated his fingers in a viscous, fragrant liquid that, Tsuzuki deduced, was not alcohol this time. One hand captured the Shinigami's right ankle in a firm grip, effortlessly lifting the leg on the doctor's shoulder while the other hand teasingly skimmed by the smaller man's lips. It did not take long before the Shinigami willingly let his left leg ascend to join the other one. Caught in the crossfire of both cold and warm waves Muraki's healing touch was transmitting all over his body, Tsuzuki let a soft groan escape from his throat as he permitted his avid tongue a taste of Muraki's intruding fingertips. An exotic, yet somewhat synthetic flavour disappeared as unnoticed as it had reached his tastebuds, leaving the Shinigami desperately thirsting for more – not the substance though, rather the pearly white flesh veiled in those fetish-like gloves. The imminent sense of danger, oozing from those divine hands, inflamed Tsuzuki's overwhelming urge to feel a digit in his mouth, in his throat, so deep it would make him gag... No, most certainly not. Muraki's hands would have to serve some other purpose, while another part of the angelic body could very well satiate the Shinigami's hunger. "Muraki", he pleaded, his amethyst eyes drilling straight through his lover's eyes, "make love to me. Now." A chance once in a blue moon. Or, rather, a red one. His lifeblood, surging down his lifted legs to sear his crotch and rouge his cheeks, would paint tonight's sky, dark as the eve of perdition.

His hands still in shackles, Tsuzuki lost himself deep into the dark maelstrom the doctor's eerie glass eye unleashed upon him. A sea of blood embraced him, carried him back to the surface where rotting carcasses floated, whitecaps screaming in pain. _I've swum in these waters before... I know my way here. _Muraki's fingers drew an invisible, tingling line between the Shinigami's chin and his belly button, a line without a trace of the lubricant those kinky gloves were awashed with. Burning another line under the weak flesh, starting from the heart and ending at the other side of the chest, Muraki smiled like a madman, faithfully mirroring the decadent premonitions of Tsuzuki's soul. "Another prayer come true. God has truly blessed me with you", the solemn words echoed as the doctor devoutly crossed himself the same way he had canonized his lover. His breath nearing hyperventilation, the Shinigami explored the soft yet supple back against his calves, concentrating on his weak feet and ignoring the hand that was currently slinking down the small of his back. Somehow, the sensation reminded him of gamboling barefoot on fresh, dewy grass. Somewhere at the end of the rainbow, enshrouded in heavenly light, he and his angel. So invigorating, yet so very relaxing...

"M-Muraki!" Tsuzuki jolted, emitting a feeble gasp when he felt a slick, shockingly cold finger stroking his entrance with no forewarning.The sudden movement shattered the Shinigami's phantasmagoria, set it ablaze with inextinguishable flames of passion. His body arched instinctively from the probing digit, twisting Muraki's lips into a slightly disappointed yet amused grin. "Relax, Tsuzuki-san, like the way you just did. I wouldn't want to hurt you... yet", the doctor whispered, the back of his free hand soothing those perfectly toned yet taut muscles right above an unusually symmetrical thatch of dark curls between the Shinigami's thighs. Chuckling at his thoughts evoked by such a sight, Muraki widened the range of his caresses, the ardent glow of his gaze targeting the dark, tousled coif that framed those hazy amethyst eyes. "May I inquire why you haven't extended these grooming routines to that beautiful hair of yours _up there?_" he teased, the invading finger twiddling on its place, yearning to sink deeper. Such an obscene remark, giftwrapped in a throaty, luscious tone, accompanied by the tickling strokes up and down the Shinigami's belly made a dazed laughter well up to his swollen lips, massaging his insides to relieve the tension. Desperately, Tsuzuki tried to control himself as Muraki's finger finally slipped inside the damp passageway through the inexperienced ring of muscle, moving to the incipient rhythm of their lustful limbs. The Shinigami yelped as another slim digit entered him, joined the sacred ceremony, a sharp yet welcome pain registering into his brain as he writhed impatiently in the velvet cobweb Muraki had woven him. Fighting was useless, for the binds around his wrists ensured him he could not accidentally get away from his saviour.

Coyly thrusting his hips as a yielding response to the scissoring digits within him, Tsuzuki pressed his painful arousal against Muraki's, the ignored member begging for attention and rubbing against its praiseworthy counterpart. A sudden emptiness took over his body when the man suddenly withdrew from him. "So delightfully tight, my dear Tsuzuki-san. I would unforgivably underestimate you if I expected anything lesser than perfection from you tonight", the doctor purred, his gloved hands deliberately ignoring the Shinigami's throbbing manhood to grab his own instead. Tsuzuki gasped in lust and envy, even anger, at the voluptuous, ruthless strokes the beautiful fallen angel granted himself, moaning in quiet contentment until his shaft was meticulously coated in lube. _That hand should be mine, not yours, clenching that huge, villainous cock. Fuck, I'd even give up a Cinnabon if only I could touch you. _Without a word of command, Muraki held out his hands within Tsuzuki's reach, making the submissive man use his teeth to strip off the doctor's gloves. Only a thin barrier of masculine sweat and lubricant existed between the men as the Shinigami felt the silver-haired man's rigid manhood push against his virgin entrance, throbbing in anticipation, the doctor's hands grabbing the smaller man's his hips to keep him still."They say the memory of the first time lasts forever", Muraki's hot breath swirled on Tsuzuki's aching skin, his ravenous mouth scrambling up the length of the Shinigami's neck, kissing the little boy goodbye before debauching him into a blissful, nocturnal oblivion."I'll make sure you'll remember me, my love", the doctor whispered, the ravaging roll of thunder echoing those words as he thrust forward, savagely penetrating his amethyst-eyed doll.

Tsuzuki's hoarse, weak cry died out as he desperately gasped for air, spasming from the lacerating fire upon his impaled body. The sensation was indescribable, an intoxicating union of pain and pleasure when the doctor gradually pressed deeper, groaning softly in contentment as his infiltrating member was met with Tsuzuki's instinctively tensing muscles. "You did not utter a cry when I shattered your spine in Nagasaki, yet now I can finally hear your beautiful voice as you scream", Muraki purred, his lambent eyes piercing through the veil of involuntary tears in the Shinigami's eyes, flashing his predator smile when fully sheathed within the man writhing under his sovereign hold for no avail. Tsuzuki moaned feverishly, yearning for the doctor's masterly hands to cure his painful, ignored erection pulsating against the perfectly sculpted slopes of Muraki's pale abdomen adorned by tiny beads of perspiration that glistened his lustrous, angelic light.

For a fleeting, thrilling moment the doctor held himself still, his lips smothering the Shinigami's shivering neck with moist, ardent kisses as he leant closer, Tsuzuki's knees bending tight over his shoulders. Sighing in passion as their hold gained maximum intimacy, Tsuzuki felt the excruciating pain weaken, only to blend with a pleasurable fulfillment deep inside him. He was one with Muraki, one with this beautiful, desirable man whose bidding he would gladly to finally be granted deliverance from this darkness. "Please... don't stop", he panted, the doctor's tongue following his bobbing Adam's apple as he pleaded. Muraki's soft, moist lips vibrated maddeningly against the Shinigami's hypersensitive skin as he emitted a quiet, content chuckle, his warm fingers tracing up Tsuzuki's slightly prominent ribs. "In that case, I'd be very pleased to _start_ in order to keep going", he murmured, the illusory pair of blinding white wings lulling the two sinners into the vociferous spiral of lust as the silver-haired man sank his fangs into his lover's neck, starting to move again to fulfill the needs the two finally shared.

Never had Asato Tsuzuki, the most powerful of all Shinigami in Meifu, screamed in such unearthly torment. His arterial blood bursted out of the deep, stinging bite marks, spattering Muraki's angelic face in crimson as if to unveil the brutal rage and lust lying dormant under that snow-white grace. Sharp nails dug into the Shinigami's seizuring flesh as the doctor's rocking hips ground his yielding body, his voracious mouth draining the crimson elixir like holy water. Tsuzuki's body arched, the wicked voltage of their coupling penetrating his every cell, turning his blood into a cataract of lava as Muraki's masterly manoeuvres made him moan in infernal heat. His bound wrists slit open by the friction, a thin red streak meandering down his hands as he bucked in the rapturous crescendo of the doctor's violent, swift thrusts, moaning on the verge of total explosion. Though there was no way he could succumb to this hedonistic darkness, for his eyes couldn't leave the glorious sight. "Harder!" was the only pained moan Tsuzuki could utter as he watched, heard and, oh, _felt _Muraki obey and make love to him. The man was gone, devoured by a feline predator, graceful yet ruthless, those claws dripping hot blood, torturing the Shinigami's manhood in synch with their lovemaking. "Come for me, Asato", the doctor hissed in between gasps, sweatdrops enhancing the silvery sheen of his fluttering mane, his fangs still stained in blood as he bared his carnivorous smile.

_Asato. __No one ever calls my given name. _Such a merciful, indulgent voice, penetrating Tsuzuki's innermost memories when Muraki plunged deeper into the overdriven body, groaning in satisfaction in response to the Shinigami's impassioned moan when the doctor hit the sweet spot inside him. The godly hand cupping his heavy balls, grasping the shaft in primitive rage, marking his prey with the Shinigami's own blood. Tsuzuki knew this feeling, the lethal pain tearing him apart and engulfing him to crimson ecstasy. The triumph of his knife, finally cutting off the red strings that bound him to this terrible life. His death, 71 years ago. _Resurrected, to die again. _Sinking under the orgasmic tidal wave summoned by the blood red moon, Tsuzuki howled his climax as his whole body shook with supernatural energy, breaking free of his velvety chains, clinging to his saviour on the divine moment of release. A devastation explosion, emitting an inarticulate litany of expletives from the Shinigami's throat showed no quarter to either of them.With one last exertion, Muraki buried himselfdeep into the moist darkness of his lover, his savage roar joining Tsuzuki's cry at the spectacular feel of his own eruption. "Incredible", the doctor growled to the Shinigami's ear, his seed filling the limp body as he went down with him, licking Tsuzuki's sweet nectar off his fingers before claiming his mouth to seal the end their deal. Lost in the warm embrace of hellfire and heaven's light, Tsuzuki couldn't even feel the doctor withdraw from him. All he knew was that he had been granted deliverance from Earth's unforgiving inertia. He was a martyr, dancing the dance of death on his pyre, already in paradise.

* * *

_Rosa rubicundior, lilio candidior, omnibus formosior__, semper in te glorior. _- Redder than the rose, whiter than the lilies, fairer than everything, I will always glory in thee.

* * *

I'd appreciate any comments, since I'm still kinda new in the domain of lemons x3 


	10. Chapter 10: Pillow Talk

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Yoko Matsushita

**Writer's notes: **Ahh, they finally did it. About time, huh? Well, I'll probably be on a hiatus for some time, so I decided to upload two chapters now and slack off later. Yay.

* * *

**Pillow Talk With a Serial Killer**

It was a full moon. The storm had subsided, leaving only a downpour and waves of languor to cradle the ship. Tsuzuki lay silent at his lover's side, listening to the gentle drumming of raindrops as his fingertips traced unrecognizable incantations across the other man's chest. Afraid to break the silence with an awkward remark, he nuzzled against Muraki's neck, inhaling the heady mélange of sweat, musky cologne and a hint of washing powder from the formerly clean sheets. The sweetest scent no one else could possess. Closing his eyes, the Shinigami trapped the doctor's earlobe in a gentle kiss, his tongue fondling the ruby stud that always adorned the snow-white skin like a drop of blood. A strong, affectionate arm wrapped around Tsuzuki's shoulders, massaging the tender flesh. "Thinking about how you performed?" Muraki purred with a smirk on his blood-stained lips, reclining, sensing the other man's still rapid pulse against his own. Wistful, Tsuzuki deprived his mouth of the delicious spot on his lover's skin, his amethyst eyes glistening in the dark. _What if I wasn't good enough? What will he do then? _Before the dark-haired man could even gather breath for his words, Muraki hushed the Shinigami with a stolen kiss. "Not good, Tsuzuki-san", the doctor whispered, cupping the smaller man's suddenly troubled face, "simply _perfect_."

Unable to confirm the truthfulness of Muraki's words, Tsuzuki merely smiled, the lingering flush on his cheeks deepening from childish pride and contentment. _No, Muraki. It's you who were perfect. I only obeyed Sensei's orders... _Was Muraki a mind reader, smirking at the Shinigami's inner thoughts as if they were his own? Tsuzuki snuggled tight against his guardian angel, pulling the fluffiest duvet he had ever seen up to their waists. Like fireflies, a couple of sparks flickered in the darkness when the doctor lit an inevitable post-coital cigarette, inhaling the toxins in his graceful, sexy and definitely characteristic fashion. It truly puzzled Tsuzuki why neither the candles nor this had triggered the smoke alarm. "You know how dangerous it is to smoke in bed?" he reproved, only half kidding. The hour was unearthly for sarcasm. Chuckling, the silver-haired one placed his sinning fingers on the desirable gap between the Shinigami's lips to grant his beloved a puff or two. Tsuzuki sucked in a lungful of smoke, savouring the tinge of quintessential human taste of blood, saliva and semen. The tiniest gesture to be closer to his angel. Nothing was left of the wine, the chocolate or the parfait, for the vampiric kisses the two had exchanged had consumed everything. "Old habits die hard, my love. One can only break free of an addiction by replacing it with another", Muraki murmured to his lover, watching those purple, gleaming eyes through a thin shroud of smoke. _Another addiction, you say...? _

"Oh, dear. They seem to have hidden the ashtray." Muraki's humorous words broke the catatonic harmony as he shifted slightly, intending to stub out his cigarette into the bed post. Tsuzuki gulped, unable to bear the thought of such expensive and beautiful furniture suffering, and grabbed the doctor's wrist just in time. "Don't soil it. I have a better idea", the Shinigami mumbled drowsily, clasping his lover's hand and placing it on his own bare stomach. Muraki's fingers did not resist when the Shinigami bent them purposively and stubbed out the cigarette right against his belly button. It hurt, it burned through his skin, but Tsuzuki was completely in rapture and unable to make a noise. He almost wished the burn would never have to heal, to remind him of this fateful night, but as he felt Muraki gently wipe off the ash and examine the tiny brand, he knew it would be gone in a heartbeat. The expression on the doctor's face was an enigma of fascination, disbelief and sadism as he leant down to cleanse the area with his heavenly tongue. That was the same face Tsuzuki had witnessed back in Nagasaki, having summoned Suzaku to fight the Ooryuu Dragon. _Kazutaka Muraki unmasked. _"Such a perfect body, Tsuzuki-san... I can only hope for another hand of poker, then", the doctor whispered in between kisses up the Shinigami's torso, carefully tucking his lover in before finally resting his head on the plunging pillow.

Suddenly afraid of the dark, Tsuzuki rolled onto his stomach to get closer to the reclining angel by his side. Muraki's eyelids were only half shut, indicating that he wasn't asleep just yet, his arm still twisted around the Shinigami. _No_, Tsuzuki shook his head violently, _he's not an angel. He's a god. _Gently tracing his fingers up the noble jawline, the amethyst-eyed man made an effort to record every single inch into his memory. He did not want to lose such beauty to the spiral of immortality. "Muraki", the Shinigami whispered, his thumb stopping under the doctor's right eye, "don't you take this off for the night?" The silver-haired man heaved an indolent sigh, opening his eyes just enough for him to focus on Tsuzuki. "Would you really prefer me to do that? It's not very pretty, I assure you", he admonished, not losing his wicked, playful tone even when the warm fingertips blurred his vision. "As if I hadn't seen anything more shocking than an empty eye socket", Tsuzuki laughed curiously, planting a sloppy kiss on the cheekbone beneath the abominable, yet so familiar flaw in Muraki's divine perfection. His tongue proceeded higher, slowly, teasingly sweeping over the cold, solid surface, playing with the long, thick eyelashes. Muraki didn't even quiver from the touch, though Tsuzuki was sure he didn't disapprove. "Do you feel it? See me?" the Shinigami asked, the shivers running down his spine as he realised his question was anything but a stupid one. Locking the smaller man in a warm, reassuring embrace, Muraki caught him in a long, self-explanatory goodnight kiss. Unspoken, pleasant words rippled inside Tsuzuki's mouth when a sweet slumber robbed him of the remnants of his already shattered consciousness. _Sweet dreams, Kazutaka._

* * *

To be continued! I bet Tsuzuki will have a _lovely_ morning... xD Reviews, please! 


	11. Chapter 11: The Morning After

**Disclaimer: **Characters are property of Youko Matsushita.

**Writer's notes: **Sorry for the long delay! Well, now that I've returned from my trip and finally overcome my slump (temporarily), I shall give thee an update!

* * *

**The Morning After**

Narrow, yet bright and eager, the first ray of dawn deprived Tsuzuki of his dreamland as the light reached his peaceful face through no obstacles. His mind completely blank for a moment, he slowly opened his eyes, sheltering them from the blinding sliver of light with his hand. _Is it morning already…?_ Moaning wearily when sitting up, the man felt a numb prickling in his sweat-bathed skin as he breathed heavily, slowly sinking into the hellish and shameful feeling of a terrible hangover. _Ouch. My poor head. _The Shinigami's palms offered no comfort or relief despite how desperately he tried to bury his face in them; the man had no other option than to face the morning after once again.

Tsuzuki looked around, his sore eyes searching for clues of what events might have had led him to this huge, opulently furnished suite and this warm, inviting king-size bed whose satins sheets caressed his bare skin-- _Bare? But I never sleep naked! _Confused, the Shinigami started fumbling for his undies, his fingers only finding something that usually wouldn't belong into any ordinary bedroom. Red roses, slowly withering without water, lay crushed all over the bed, their thorns having dug into the Shinigami's sides, arms and thighs. Tsuzuki was no botanist, but he was certain this particular species had no parallel. Even after such cruel treatment, the colour of the roses remained deep and vivid, almost identical to that of blood. _They're 'Red Queens'. Red roses signify passion…_

Muraki. That dastardly man had whispered those enticing words into his ear, seducing him into the fateful game whose results Tsuzuki now bitterly felt and remembered as he realised in whose bed he actually was lying stark naked. _Oh my gods. We _did _go all the way. Shit. _Taken by surprise by the lucidness of his memories of their night together, the amethyst-eyed man could but watch the sensual slideshow his brain produced from those images of carnal pleasures. A replay of every moan either one of them had uttered now rang in Tsuzuki's ears, bringing back the heat and the ache for touch on his skin. As he saw himself giving into temptation over and over again and yielding to his lover's every whim, he gave out a deep sigh that was, though, not the least bit repentant. _I had no other choice. If this means everyone else is safe, I must have done the right thing. _Seeing his decision back then as noble and sacrificing, he had known full well that it was Lady Luck that had decided the outcome of their game.

What bothered him, though, was the undeniable pleasure the amethyst-eyed man had found for the first time in his existence. Not once had he truly resisted the doctor's desirable body pressing against and into his own, his intense caresses or those knowing hands and mouth exploring his erogenous zones, making the Shinigami squirm in painful ecstasy. Yet that was nothing compared to the immense, indescribable fulfilment at the moment of climax, the fireworks that had torn his body asunder with sinful pleasure. Definitely a mind-blowing experience… and definitely what it should not have been. A single tear appeared at the corner of Tsuzuki's left eye as the man squeezed shut his eyes, clutching the spattered sheets, to get rid of the crystal-clear image of Muraki in his mind's eye. He didn't want to remember how good a murderer, a rapist, and – what confused him the most – another _man_ had felt on him, inside him, forever branded into his body. _It's something you said in Nagasaki. About how you wanted me to show only you the sight of me as I fell apart. Well, you got what you wanted. Congrats. _

Slap. _Get a hold of yourself, Asato. _Suddenly gaining a tiny but vital bit of spunk from who knows where, Tsuzuki winced at the small pain his own had inflicted upon his cheek. Slowly, slightly shaking, he stood up, holding his aching head up with sudden determination. It didn't surprise the Shinigami much that the room was empty; now that Muraki had succeeded in getting into his pants, he had no further use for his company. _I'm just one of his numerous one-night stands. I don't have to bear the burden of being anything special to him. _The doctor had probably left a long time ago, for everything they had messed up during their nocturnal play was now clean and in order bar the bed. Still in awe of his luxurious surroundings, Tsuzuki threw a quick glance around the suite, fixing his gaze on the bathroom door. He had the perfect opportunity to snoop around, but only after he had cooled himself in the shower. _Since I'm here, might as well take advantage of the luxury… _

Walking was more painful than he had imagined. _Is this how it always feels, or am I just an exception? _His back and behind irritatingly stiff and sore from Muraki's rough treatment, the Shinigami gritted his teeth and proceeded to the door with a difficulty characteristic of an old man. _Well, I _am_ old, but my body isn't! _The door opened with a little creak as the amethyst-eyed man turned the knob. He was instantly greeted by a blinding light and vapour, as if someone had left the hot water running for a long time. Not bothering with the mirror clouded by steam, the Shinigami stepped straight under the showerhead and turned the cold tap on. Shivering from the pleasant feeling of icy cold water on his skin, Tsuzuki picked up a bottle of something that looked like shower gel and squirted a generous amount of it on his palm. Seemingly of an expensive brand, the product gave out a familiar fragrance that nullified the Shinigami's attempt to wash Muraki away from his skin. _Ugh. Shouldn't a medical practitioner prefer fragrance-free products?_

Frustrated, Tsuzuki furiously rubbed his skin until red to cleanse his body and hair from that man's filth, even though he knew it was futile. When his hand reached his private parts, he flinched. Defiled, he needed complete purification. Yet when Tsuzuki touched himself in purpose of washing, the memory of the doctor's hands and mouth on his manhood still lingered on. _Get away from me, Muraki. Disappear. _His teary eyes squeezed shut, the Shinigami stroked himself, trying so hard to exorcise his demon with soap but failing miserably when his flesh stirred, showing signs of life from the touch. Tsuzuki yelped and yanked his hand away from his apparently possessed genitals, his elbow accidentally sweeping down one of the bottles. A quiet four-letter word escaped from his lips as he turned off the shower, bending down to reach the bottle. His fingers spidered on the slippery floor, fumbling for the now half empty bottle through puddles of soap. "Caught ya", the Shinigami managed to mumble before a most familiar and most unwanted voice stopped him in his tracks.

"My, what a view." He should have guessed it. Dropping the soap in the shower was such a classic he would have laughed, were it anyone else in a similar situation. Paralyzed by his own fears and fantasies, the Shinigami was still for a second, only to notice that Muraki's voice came farther than directly behind him. _Phew. _He slowly got up, clenching the bottle in his hand as he turned around, still facing no one. Then he heard his voice again, clearly coming from the bathroom. "If only I had been there in time", the doctor lamented as Tsuzuki cautiously stepped out of the shower, quickly grabbing something resembling a towel to wrap around his waist while seeking for the source of that deep, husky voice. Curious, the Shinigami examined the shower curtain he had seen earlier and pulled it aside. _What the hell? Since when did he have a bath tub here? _And there he was, Muraki, his alabaster form reclining amidst rainbow-shaded bubbles and foam, those piercing eyes ignoring the book the man was reading and devouring the amethyst-eyed man instead.

Tsuzuki was, to put it simply, overwhelmed. "Muraki… you're still here?" he stuttered, trying to keep the thick, rough towel in place to cover his privates from those eyes. An omniscient chuckle parted from Muraki's smug mouth as his gaze slowly ran up and down the Shinigami's wet body. "Why, Tsuzuki darling, no need to be shy. A full-frontal view of you isn't new to me. Secondly, that is a bathroom rug", he remarked, clearly enjoying the view as the blush on Tsuzuki's cheeks grew deeper. _You're right, you son of a bitch. Take a good look at me before I leave, only to come back to kill you for good. _Humphing, the Shinigami let go of the so-called towel, and boldly stepped forward for the doctor's eyes to feast upon. "You're shivering, Tsuzuki-san. Hop in and have some breakfast with me", Muraki suggested, throwing a glance behind his back where a fully loaded tray lay practically untouched, waiting for the guardian of death to strike. True, Tsuzuki had the goosebumps from the icy water, and what was even truer, he was hungry like the wolf. _So is he… for me. Fair enough. Once I'm outta this room, everything will be as it was. _Without a word or second thought, the Shinigami joined his lover into the bath tub and sat down for the warm water to caress him as Muraki's sly smile widened at the sight.

* * *

I would have written more, but I'm tired! Will continue ASAP. Toddles! 


	12. Chapter 12: Waterborne Desire I

**Disclaimer: **Characters are property of Youko Matsushita

**PMI's ****foreword: **Again, I'm late in the schedule, but that's due to various reasons… You know how hard it is to type with really long nails, the kind you'd just love to gouge someone's eyes out with? Well, I accidentally tore off the J key of my laptop with these killers… but it's fixed now so I can write again! (even if that letter isn't much use). Now, here we go with the two lovebirds' bathtime! For purposes of layout, I had to cut this one here (why can't I ever write it short and sweet?) so DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT A CLIFFHANGER! unless you are a masochist, that is :P

* * *

**Waterborne ****Desire I**

Despite the luxuriously large size of the marble bath that was about to overflow any minute, Tsuzuki perceived that it was definitely too small for two men such as them. He had deliberately distanced himself from Muraki by settling down at the opposite end of the tub, protectively hugging his knees to avoid all contact. Unlike him, the doctor seemed perfectly relaxed in his half-sitting position, even though Tsuzuki noticed how he had to bend his knees for his long legs to fit in. Carefully studying the brunette's skin turning rosy by the warmth, Muraki slowly adjusted himself to a more comfortable position, sliding his lean feet further to meet with Tsuzuki's ankles. Squirming and muttering something about personal space invasion, the Shinigami shivered from the provocative touch, his curiosity getting the best of him as he finally dared to look the man in the eye.

As much as he hated to admit it, Tsuzuki was truly enthralled by the beauty of his diabolical adversary. For just a moment there, all he could was stare at those possessive eyes, caught in the crossfire of steel and ice. Muraki was nothing short of breathtaking; the wet, silvery sheen of his silken wisps of hair framing the beautiful visage, his pearly skin delicately shimmering in the fluorescent light. He somewhat resembled a beautiful patrician in ancient Rome, protecting his flawless complexion in an indulgent bath, with Tsuzuki as his slave for his every whim. _Pshaw. Not likely! _It was only now that the Shinigami noticed the eerie criss-cross of blue veins on that perfect skin. Tsuzuki gasped at the sight, his gaze gliding along the sinewy muscles to follow the enticing trail up the doctor's arms and neck. So convenient, he thought, so very convenient for a junkie or a suicidal maniac. Such as himself decades ago. He didn't know if Muraki was either, but still… so very fascinating. Something that rendered him vulnerable. A morbid, yet strong desire to see how much this man could really bleed stung Tsuzuki's mind, but he shook it off. Instead, he merely chuckled at the funny sight of a vicious serial killer sitting in a bubble bath with rose petals…

A feathery touch upon his nether regions was a gentle yet demanding reminder that Tsuzuki had been staring too long. Wincing, he nudged Muraki's foot away with his own, his severe glance entering into a fervid clash against the languid leer of steel. "You don't have to sit slumped down like that, my dear. Or are you feeling ill?" the doctor asked, a hint of amusement and opportunism spicing up his soapy voice as his toes persistently kept caressing the Shinigami's underwater areas. Peeved by such an outrageous disrespect of his territory, the amethyst-eyed man decided to fight fire with fire by straightening his legs out, overlapping them with the other man's. "I'm not ill", Tsuzuki blurted, shifting, "I just have a hangover from hell, and my ass is rather sore since you decided to fuck my brains out." Somehow that didn't sound right, though. Even though Tsuzuki had never been particularly eloquent, such crude words could hardly describe their ardent hour in the scarlet, vascular embrace of the moon, cradling the Shinigami into sweet decadence. _For you, it might have been just another meaningless fuck. But for me… _

He wished the ground had swallowed him just there when Muraki couldn't hold his laughter. It was always eerie when the doctor laughed like that, for Tsuzuki could never tell whether it was genuine or not. "Tsuzuki-san", the silver-haired man sighed, leaning forward to take the brunette's hand, "I don't really think so." Still smiling at the smaller man's bluntness, he ran his fingertips along the deeply carved lines of the Shinigami's palm, making him shudder in pleasure and surprise. "Your eyes are focusing, your pressure receptors seem to be responding, and moreover, you can produce comprehensible speech. To me it seems that your brain is functioning properly. Which means I must try harder next time", Muraki suggested with a smirk when his gentle touch was reciprocated tenfold by Tsuzuki's clasping hand. "What next time?! I'm dead, dammit! Dead, you necrophile!" the Shinigami growled, inadvertently moving closer to his perverted companion, not succeeding in his attempt to intimidate the other man. A flicker of lust in the doctor's eyes lit up his serene face as he, still amused at Tsuzuki's endearing vigour, leant over to tenderly kiss the gripping hand. "Ah, another honorary title of that ending to shine my name", Muraki chuckled against the wet skin before pressing the Shinigami's hand against his warm cheek. "But you felt so very _alive_, didn't you, my love?" was his question, striking the amethyst-eyed man like a bolt of lightning.

Alive, in its good sense. That was the operative word, the simplest of truths that Tsuzuki could by no means deny. A myriad of emotions running wild in a body that desperately sought its limits, redefining the concept of extreme in a tunnel of blazing light, an escape from the ceaseless darkness the amethyst-eyed man had dwelt for nearly a century. _Yes, Muraki. You brought me to life. _Suddenly shivering from the erotic reminiscence, Tsuzuki gave a weak nod, a sudden, pensive veil clouding his bright violet eyes. "I could have expected worse, but I definitely don't want to know what", he muttered to the two pairs of knees that peeked through masses of rainbow-coloured foam, no longer bothering with the pale, silky toes that seemed so fond of his groin. In his own, badly distorted scale, the doctor had probably treated the Shinigami with extreme gentleness. Contradicting his own words, Tsuzuki played with the thought of what it would have felt had this psychopath decided to play it rough. Forbidden fascination made him shiver despite the warmth of the water and that of Muraki's smooth skin against his own. Even though he had only caught a glimpse of it, the Shinigami felt very small and humble before such sexual prowess. "Forgive me for disappointing, Tsuzuki-san. Would these little treats absolve me of this crime against your sublime pulchritude?" the doctor cooed, breaking the telling silence by picking up a plump strawberry from the silver bowl behind him and dipping it into whipped cream before shoving the small fruit into Tsuzuki's gaping mouth.

_Oh, right. This is why I'm still here in the first place. Breakfast. _The fresh, moist sweetness caressed the Shinigami's palate as he savoured the juicy flesh, his eyes sliding shut in deep concentration. "Mmmhh", he managed to moan through the delicious obstacle on his tongue, gently sucking on the fruit, unable to distinguish it from the fingertips that still followed. It was the hungry bite that discovered the boundary between those two when Tsuzuki recognized a rich but definitely not fruity flavour seeping to his mouth. Still, he was unable to stop, unable to let go of his mouthful even though the strawberry was long gone, his voracious tongue winding around the tip of Muraki's thumb. "My, it seems as if you had been starving. There's plenty of more", the Shinigami heard the doctor's voice echoing in his ears while he leant forward, taking the bleeding fingers deeper into his mouth, not only satisfying his own selfish hunger but also healing those injuries of passion. Blindfolded by the fleeting pleasure, Tsuzuki did not resist when a mere two strong digits pulled him to a rather promising embrace. "More", the Shinigami demanded when Muraki withdrew his hand, ascertaining that his plea was answered when the silver-haired man picked up another berry, serving it out to his lover from between his own lips.

The amorous stimulus proved succesful when Tsuzuki's mouth opened to a full response, and not only because of the delicious red fruit that was now transferred to his mouth. _Delicious._ Apparently, bad breath was not in Muraki's vocabulary, not even in the morning; his velvety tongue enveloped Tsuzuki's, his own intoxicating human flavour mingling with the fruity sweetness. No longer capable of controlling himself, the Shinigami let his hands creep up around Muraki's neck, delving them deep into the dripping wet, slightly overgrown tendrils as he felt the man's teeth claiming their share of the strawberry. He wanted more of this divine delicacy he shouldn't be indulging in, yet the more he craved for it the harder it was to stop. The doctor upgraded their kiss to a more lustful level, nibbling Tsuzuki's lower lip gently yet with growing intensity, the bitten fingers leaving a fine trace of blood wherever they wandered upon the brunette's chest. Skin to skin, mouth to mouth, Tsuzuki found the paradise he thought he had lost to the night's sleep when Muraki's masterful hand pulled him closer, stroking the back that only moments ago had ached so badly. _I want more. I need more. Feed my greed, Muraki. _

Suddenly feeling heatstruck, Tsuzuki gasped for air, the pressure of his semi-arousal against the other man's stomach becoming unbearable. The gently undulating water that caressed their entwined bodies felt more like lava, turning the bath tub into a fiery pit of overwhelming desire as Muraki's hand stopped its dance on the small of the Shinigami's back. "You're burning up. Do you need some water?" he suggested, his eyes leisurely studying the brunette's rapidly heaving chest, his other hand pressing firmly against the part of Tsuzuki's body that seemed to cause him this agony. The Shinigami's fingers twitched in their place against Muraki's shoulders as he tried to pull himself together, his wavering, lust-ridden eyes trying to focus on the doctor's face. "Err… no thanks, fish have sex in it", he blurted breathless, lifting his trembling hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead, squirming from the wrong but oh so welcome touch.

The hand that had stopped its course down Tsuzuki's spine stirred with life, slipping lower, one titillating finger tracing the sensitive crack. "Fish, you say?" Muraki pondered aloud, smiling that patent smile of deliciously impure thoughts the air was laden with. His underwater hand fastened around the demanding member, eliciting a barely audible yelp from the Shinigami. Paralyzed in another junction of two moral paths, the amethyst-eyed man swallowed nervously, his revealing eyes hovering over the soaked watch scraping his wrist. _I'm still yours. Still available for you to make me feel so damn good._ "Make it quick then, or sunlight will turn us both into dust", Tsuzuki spluttered weakly, giving into the temptation he had fought so hard to resist. He couldn't help smiling when Muraki lured him out of the bath tub and led him back to the shower where he still had unfinished business. _Complete purification_, he thought, claiming his lover's mouth when a cascade of chilly water came crashing down, washing away all the regret hindering what Tsuzuki's body and soul demanded.

* * *

Can you guess what happens next? LOL! I'll update once I've pruned my closet… What 'why'? Well it's full of trash, and I have so much stuff lying around... Can't have a room of the cleanliness level of a preschooler when you're enrolling in university, can you? XD 


	13. Chapter 13: Waterborne Desire II

**Disclaimer:**Characters are property of Youko Matsushita

**Queen of a Thousand ****Bad Excuses says:**After going through all my mailboxes, I found no trace of this chapter I had already once written. Seems like I had deleted it from my Drafts folder _instead of a stupid French assignment I wanted to get rid of!_Can you possibly imagine my frustration?! Well, anyway, that's why this chapter is a bit on the tame side. It was originally much more salacious and fun, but now it's reduced down to this because I really didn't feel like rewriting it all… (cries)

* * *

**Waterborne Desire II**

Breathing was clearly too much asked, a feeble voice inside Tsuzuki thought, trapped in between Muraki's fiery displays of passion and the gradually warming water pelting down on his face nearly smothered by the other man's. His mouth gladly accommodated itself to the shortage of oxygen as the Shinigami ensconced himself in the doctor's embrace, his arms urgently roving the divine body soaked by the shower, tinselled by the fading iridescence of bath oil vestiges here and there. Even with his eyes closed to this nearly tropical cage of glass, he was certain the creature he was kissing was no one else than Poseidon, the Greek god of sea himself. The unpredictable rainmaker and raiser of storms, ready to deliver his whimsical judgement or shower his worshipper with providential blessing; not to mention a passionate lover. Such an observation made Tsuzuki's spirits soar like Suzaku, giving the man another reason not to lose contact with the mouth that was giving him more than enough pleasure to revel in. His body had already deified the silver-haired man, and the guardian of death was dead already, so why would either one have to inhale anything else than the other's scent?

Were it not for the doctor's hands, so warm, smooth and suggestively gel-besmeared, contouring the Shinigami's body in sheer enthusiasm, Tsuzuki might have wailed like a baby deprived of his mother's teat when Muraki's lips finally abandoned his own. His disappointment soon turned into soft, approving moans when the silver-haired man gently pushed him against a cold, wet wall of frosted glass, leaving only those hands as a delightful obstacle in between the two men. "Now, won't you let me finish what I interrupted… and cleanse this perfect, yet _so_ dirty body", Muraki whispered his insidious intentions against Tsuzuki's florid cheek, plunging his tongue into the hollow behind the brunette's earlobe as his palms rolled up and down the Shinigami's chest, lathering the soaked skin with admirable scrutiny and heartfelt ardour. Uttering a feeble moan that was more of a plea than an espousal, the amethyst-eyed man cocked his head as an encouraging response to the maddening electrification Muraki's every touch transmitted to his whole body, igniting a growing fire in his crotch. "Again", he soughed, his voice thick with craving when feathery fingertips ghosted over his pebbled nipples, pinching the rosy nubs as if synchronized with a similar, delightfully painful nibble on the thin skin behind Tsuzuki's ear. His mind crystal-clear, unlike last night in fuddled haze, the Shinigami could not deny the warmth that stirred inside him, threatening to make him fully aroused even before Muraki had even laid a finger on the demanding part of his body. _I'm not drunk, yet I'm doing this for him... for myself..._

"Why, Tsuzuki-san, won't you help _me_ wash?" the doctor suddenly pried in faked offense, the softness of his silvery bangs tickling Tsuzuki's neck as his lips paused shortly on the brunette's _jugular fossa_smiling at the immediate response of a pair of arms wrapping around him. _Hell yeah, I'll help you wash. Just one quickie and we're done. _The almost athletic, utterly graceful body radiating its inviting heat against the Shinigami's own felt unbearably hot despite the cooling droplets of water that lustfully licked every sinewy muscle, ending their ephemeral pilgrimage down at the tip of the doctor's penis. Enthralled, his eyes enlarged to a puppyish extent as he watched the flow and clarity of water pay sincere homage to the intumescence still in process, Tsuzuki succumbed to curiosity, to the urge of touching Muraki like he had never done. "I'll start here, then", he panted, reaching out for the covetable member between the doctor's thighs, sighing like a weary crusader as his palm pressed against the sacred artefact he'd longed for, followed by quivering fingers. The fair voltage inside the Shinigami spiked from the velvety, pulsating flesh responding to the timid touch, yet Tsuzuki could by no means resist the inevitable electrocution. His body wanted this, unafraid of the spontaneous combustion that would char every single cell, only to be extinguished by a lavish sprinkle of holy water.

Spurred by both his own reaction and the content purr reverberating from his lover's throat, Tsuzuki fastened his grip, setting afoot on the road to mutual satisfaction as he began to feel this new yet so familiar territory. "Like this?" he murmured to the shower ceiling, drowsily lowering his gaze to meet Muraki's as his hand accelerated in continuing its carnal expedition, greeted with the doctor's hips gently grinding against his own, coming in warm, wet contact with the Shinigami's body and thus rendering any verbal response useless. The silver-haired man looked at him in civil surprise, his dilated pupils betraying the pleasure the Shinigami's endearingly inept tugs brought upon the rigid, twitching member. "As they say, cleanliness is next to godliness", Muraki averred, bracing his elbows against the wall directly above Tsuzuki's shoulders, his slightly swollen lips contorting into a tenuous, pleased smile that was similar to one the man would wear when sipping his favourite red wine after an exhausting day at work. Diffidently lapping the doctor's bewildering smile and stopping at the corner of the mouth to land a soft peck, Tsuzuki revelled in the inebriating sense of empowerment: that he, a lowly Guardian of Death should be the wine, actively contributing to Muraki's erection with inexpert but conscientious strokes… He was king now, a noble descendant of darkness, bestowed with a becoming sceptre as proof of his might. Still, there was someone with whom he yearned to share the blazing throne of passion with. "It would be polite to return the favour", Tsuzuki proposed under his breath, gently rubbing the little slit before slipping one digit below to brush by the testicles. He could feel them tighten slightly under the fleeting tips of his fingers, followed by a sharp gasp by the Shinigami himself as the sensation backfired, making him arch his back from Muraki's sudden yet much longed-for touch.

Yes, Tsuzuki was more than willing to abdicate his throne for this man whose caresses were consciously one-upping the effects of the brunette's own fingers that, however, were already fumbling up the doctor's side. Panting and squirming, unable to restrain his hands from immersing themselves into the Olympian anatomy of his very first lover, the Shinigami felt his intensifying ecstasy being clouded by a thin shroud of fear. Could it be that, perchance, Muraki regarded his efforts as a mere cheap imitation of his own magnificent spectacle on Tsuzuki's body last night? Yet there was neither disdain nor pity in those mismatched eyes – only the icy, placid stare on the other side, the protean grey of its counterpart swirling in a vortex of desire. "I wouldn't mind going on like this for eternity, my love", Muraki confessed, teasing the Shinigami's lower lip with his soapy thumb as the other, demonically adept hand strayed from its track to knead the brunette's abdomen, putting a temporary end to the reciprocal masturbation as a fake promise of something more. Tsuzuki drew a sharp breath when their crotches pressed together, though unable and unwilling to squirm more than the little that only heightened the sensation. "But since we had a deal, eternity can wait for days to come. I will have to let you go soon", the doctor's regretful words rang straight in the Shinigami's ear as the silver-haired man lapped the salty mixture of soap and sweat off the throbbing vein on the brunette's temple. Tsuzuki groaned, his hands struggling not to twine that pale, beautiful neck in purpose of strangling such a twisted creature out of his torturous existence. The morning sun was such a cruel one, numbing this pain and pleasure that destiny had finally granted him. "Seems like you're giving me one more reason to hate mornings", he maundered, drowning his thwarted desire in Muraki's mockingly apologetic kiss before the cold emptiness above his head embraced him as the shower was turned off. Only the quiet rustle of the shower curtain remained as Muraki stepped out of the shower, smiling maliciously as he veiled himself in a thick white towel, much to Tsuzuki's dismay. "Oh, now I remember", the doctor thought out loud, stroking his chin in an exaggerated manner, "my watch is some minutes ahead."

There was no way for the brunette to resist such a falsely demure hint. Still trying to stabilize his breathing and bewildered heartbeat, Tsuzuki boldly followed in the doctor's wet footprints, grabbing a smaller towel and tying it on his hips like a loincloth before daring to address Muraki once more. "That skin of yours", he stuttered, nearly feeling the sparks fly between his eyes and those in the mirror that never actually let him out of their sight, "you might wanna keep it smooth like that. And you're not a Shinigami who can bewitch a bottle of lotion to spread on his back by itself." The sultry scene in the shower had painted his cheeks so red that the embarrassment of such an awkward pickup line didn't even show on Tsuzuki's face as he picked up a luxurious bottle from the bathroom counter, running his unoccupied hand along Muraki's bare back, studying the prominent pattern of vertebrae under his fingertips as they passed over the velvety skin. Never having been stripped from the doctor's lips, the smile of sheer contentment widened even still as a wordless approval for Tsuzuki's impromptu display of affection as the silver-haired man sighed, leaning lightly against the bathroom counter. "How very true, Tsuzuki-san. As far as I am from omnipotence, I am truly honoured to have a Guardian of Death here to bless me so", Muraki purred, his husky nasal voice oozing lustful decadence as a blatant contrast to the seeming innocence of such a benevolent act Tsuzuki had decided to commit all by himself. The Shinigami couldn't conceal his own sad satisfaction when he fanned out his fingers, concentrating on an even application of the lotion until his admiring gaze spotted something that clamantly broke the illusion of perfection.

Two budding bruises bluing slightly above the doctor's waist, one on each side."Where did you get these?" Tsuzuki wondered out loud, unable to resist the temptation to press a little harder to see if the pain would make the man react. Muraki merely sneered at the sensation, turning slightly to cup Tsuzuki's disconcerted face. "That is indeed a brain teaser… but I believe these are your doing, considering that nothing in the nearest past has pounded my back as hard as your heels last night", he chuckled, wiping off a couple of water drops on the Shinigami's cheeks before turning back to his own pale, shimmering reflection to enjoy the rest of the treatment Tsuzuki had to offer._Ah… that. Oh shit. Well, he could have picked another position as well._Able to shut up for once before ruining the magically serene mood, Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Muraki's warm, broad chest as a chagrined apology before reluctantly letting go to let the taller man dress. As his delightful surprise, the Shinigami's own casual attire could also be found among the doctor's clean, strikingly white laundry that had been neatly folded in a big basked that seemed to have been freshly brought in by a cleaning lady. Zipping up his jeans and speedily pulling his arms through the annoyingly tight armholes of his black turtleneck, Tsuzuki threw a couple of desolate glances on Muraki, who answered them with a nasty look and a mostly ambiguous smile while he tightened the knot of his dark grey tie and straightened his collar. The silence was clearly laden with intrigue and eroticism as the two of them watched each other dress, devoid of physical touch only to strengthen the bond of two dangerous minds. Tsuzuki swallowed hard as his eyes confirmed the statement his manhood enchained by clothing still vociferated: Muraki was breathtakingly gorgeous with _and_ without clothing. _Is this the last I will see of him without? _

Muraki had moved next to the window to lift the blinds where he stood still, contently watching the bloody vermilion sunrise. The smoke of his newly lit cigarette reminded Tsuzuki of his memory of their night together, deeply staining his heart as the sunrise turned it to mere particles of dust that floated in the air, reaching his eyes as if to make him cry. Yet he wouldn't. "You're free", the doctor claimed, cigarette carefreely dangling in the corner of his mouth, his eyes ever-so-piercing even with his glasses on as he confronted Tsuzuki, reaching out to caress the tender areas left bare by the shoulder holes in the Shinigami's shirt. The amethyst-eyed man wasn't shaking at all. He sighed, trying to force a smile and mustering one with little effort. _Thank you, Muraki. _That was what he was supposed on the moment of climax last night, not something he should now utter to a serial killer and a ruthless rapist who had made him his little prize whore. So Tsuzuki decided to swallow the heartfelt words his soul screamed out loud, and kiss the silver-haired angel of destruction for one more time. He would have to make sure that it would be the last one. His tongue wrestled with Muraki's, recording the bittersweet taste of the past hours of passion and slumber before Tsuzuki broke the kiss, slamming the suite door shut behind him before the doctor's words reached his ears._You're mine and you know it, Asato. _

A duty fulfilled where another one awaited. Falling into the cruel reality head first, Tsuzuki sighed heavily as he remembered why he had boarded _Queen Camellia_ in the first place. For investigation. _Oh fuck. How can I confront Hisoka now?_

* * *

_ Life fades to black from silver grey… _

(lyrics from _The Black Halo _by Kamelot)

* * *

Go green, stop global warming and shower with your partner! 50 less water consumed, 100 more pleasure gained! Make love and save our planet!

**To be continued! (some**** day) **Reviews much appreciated before I decide to give up on this story...


	14. Chapter 14:Breakfast at Queen Camellia's

**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Youko Matsushita.

**Foreword: **This one's nothing special, just to keep you folks aware that I _have not_ forgotten this story. It's nowhere near end...

* * *

**Breakfast at Queen Camellia's**

Sitting in his chair and staring blankly at the plate before him, Hisoka tried to fight the persistent headache that had bugged him since last night. His vigil had been due to Tsubaki, who had passed out late in the evening and been unable to catch a wink of sleep after a short rest in Abiko's suite. _Trying to keep a young girl busy throughout the night sure wears you out._Blushing deeply at the double entendre in his thoughts, the young Shinigami cast a coy look in her direction. She batted her long eyelashes, gave out a quiet giggle and smiled as brightly as the morning sun that had only recently greeted the two of them.

Since neither Kakyoin nor Muraki had been anywhere to be found, it had been Hisoka's own idea to take care of her lest she should have a seizure or something. Little had he known how vigorous the sleep and the medication had made her! _Yet I couldn't let myself drift off, because of those horrid dreams that haunt me… _So they had spent the whole night in the Princess' suite, discussing everything between heaven and earth, playing cards, listening to music and watching some new box office hit about the famous Titanic. _Really, watching one ship sink while we're onboard another... _She had cried on his shoulder, laughed at his indifference, not knowing how much even her presence made his heart and head ache. No one else had been there for her, not even her father who had locked himself up into his room after the Wakabayashi incident. Not even Muraki, her precious Sensei. _To think she adores that monster, yet he's not here when she is suffering. I only wish she'd see his true colours…_

Swoosh. Something silver and glittery appeared at the corner of his eye. It turned out to be a dessert fork Tsuzuki was holding, having impaled Hisoka's brioche in it and now travelling all the way to the older Shinigami's mouth. "Get your hands off my dessert", the boy hissed from between his clenched teeth, even though he was not hungry in the least. "But you're allergic to raisins, aren't you? I'm just trying to save a life here!" Tsuzuki muttered while munching on the treat, his child-like eyes blinking rapidly. Funny how he didn't seem all that happy, even though he had got the extraordinary chance of having a brunch with the VIP. In fact, it had been Hisoka's suggestion that Tsuzuki join them in Wakabayashi's place. The cooks didn't know of the politician's death, and it would be wise to keep the amount of food served the same as it was before the incident. Also, this way Hisoka could keep an eye on his occasionally reckless partner, who was prone to slacking out – and gourmandizing as well. Surely the man was eating like a hungry wolf, but something in his presence betrayed an unwelcome anxiety. _It must be _him_. He must have been harassing him again. Sheesh, Tsuzuki, can't a grown man such as you take something trivial like that?_

The other VIPs laughed politely at Tsuzuki's desperate attempt to steal from Hisoka's plate, emitting a heavy sigh from the younger Shinigami. "Ah, I sure am allergic. Thanks for reminding me", he muttered, trying a little harder to read the amethyst-eyed man to establish a connection of some sort. It would be too risky to speak of what Tsuzuki might have found out last night, and he doubted he'd see the man too often during the day. The pain in his head spiked from the attempt, even though all he could sense was the dark harmony of negative emotions such as confusion, shame and anxiety. Had Muraki threatened him? Wincing involuntarily, Hisoka abandoned his psychic activity and took a sip of his orange juice. Tsubaki, who was sitting opposite of him, raised her eyebrows in slight worry. "Are you tired, Azumi? Have some of this coffee, it'll refresh you", she suggested, looking at Muraki as if to seek help. _No. Stop it, Tsubaki. I beg of you. _The doctor was sitting on Tsubaki's side, a smug sneer on his lips as he turned to her from his cup and plate. "Oh, are you seasick, boy? The sea sure was rough last night. My bed rocked so badly I couldn't sleep at all", he sighed, his leer sweeping over Hisoka's face to linger on Tsuzuki's for a while. Hisoka knew those eyes, knew them ever since the night under the cherry tree. Not only did that look make him want to disgorge, but also it seemed to affect Tsuzuki as well. All colour escaped from the face-stuffing Shinigami's cheeks as his eyes sparkled with agitation. Hisoka craved to find out why Tsuzuki dropped his fork, his hands shaking and blood rushing back to colour his paled cheeks. For a while, the brunette was at a loss of words, unable to look away. "Ah, that's true. I-I think I drank too much, and the storm made it even worse", he finally managed to utter, letting out a laugh that Hisoka immediately recognized as a fake. _So you were boozing, eh? Is that all?_

Hojo Kanako, the beautiful and heart-broken actress that Hisoka had only seen once or twice during the voyage, giggled flirtatiously and rested her hand on Tsuzuki's arm as if to console him. "You poor man! Seems like you need someone to carry you to bed and take care of you!" she coquetted, almost clinging to the man, her plunging neckline drawing Tsuzuki's errant attention. He laughed again, scratching his head awkwardly and forcing a smile at Hojo. That couldn't fool Hisoka, who knew that Tsuzuki was only trying to avoid Muraki's hungry eyes. The doctor chuckled, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he watched the fake dalliance with unusual interest. "I presume you're right, Miss", he avowed, sprinkling some sugar in his coffee. Hisoka could hear Tsuzuki swallow hard. There was unmistakably a heavy secret between those two; a secret that probably contained something confidential related to Wakabayashi's murder. Tsuzuki was shivering, his eyes glued to Muraki's. An inner battle of two dark beings, it seemed. Hisoka could sense the darkness overflowing inside Tsuzuki's mind, threatening to make Hisoka give in to his agony…

Fortunately, Tsubaki's sudden 'oh' broke the painful moment of unawareness. The relief was immense when Hisoka could finally let go of involuntary mind reading and concentrate on her. She looked down and around, fidgeting in her chair as if she was looking for something. _Adorable_, Hisoka thought, _she's so adorable. I don't want Muraki to contaminate her with his presence._ "I dropped my spoon", she finally sighed, pushing her chair backwards a little to reach under the table, but Muraki's hand stopped her in her tracks. "Allow me, Princess", he feigned sweetness and good will as he left his chair, disappearing under the table in search for the lost spoon. Seeing how a small, proud smile spread on Kakyoin's lips for the very first time in days, Hisoka felt terrible for not being able to bring Muraki's dark side to light. "Can you see it?" Tsubaki wondered, watching the doctor's shoe soles that peeked from behind the tablecloth. "Here it is, Princess. Ahh… now I've got it", Hisoka heard the doctor's voice – accompanied by a sudden agonized moan from _Tsuzuki._He threw a sharp look at the Shinigami's direction, seeing that the man was indeed in pain or suffering from spasmodic nausea. "You still don't seem well. You really should rest", Hojo suggested, looking slightly worried at Tsuzuki, who breathed heavily, shuddering slightly. "I'm… fine… ugh", the amethyst-eyed Shinigami heaved, wiping a stray sweatdrop from his forehead. At the same time, Muraki returned from under the table, holding the spoon like a trophy with the smile of a winner. "Here you go, Princess. Though I suggest you take a new one… this one got a tad _dirty_", the doctor bemoaned as he handed her the spoon… but his eyes were on Tsuzuki. Again.

That must have been the last straw for the Shinigami, for Hisoka could sense a powerful surge of emotion inside Tsuzuki. The brunette stood up abruptly, casting an apologetic, wavering gaze at the worried VIPs. "I'm sorry… but I need to rest a bit before the evening. All the free liquor that comes free has a price after all", he mumbled, flushed to the very extent as he turned on his heels, leaving the brunch room with a thud. _What in hell is this, Tsuzuki? _Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Hisoka glared at Muraki, who was clearly responsible for all this. The doctor merely laughed, shrugging. "Some individuals just can't hold their liquor. Apparently, it is genetic", he explained, but Hisoka didn't want to hear a word. He would just have to stay until the end of the brunch. If he left now, their cover would be blown anytime. _You and I will talk later, Tsuzuki. I do hope you're all right then…_

* * *

To be continued anytime soon! Reviews are much appreciated!

What's more, **please remember to vote on my poll! If I get enough votes soon, I might be able to pull off a nice little Valentine's Day story!**_  
_


End file.
